Certain Desire
by theliquidqueen
Summary: It's been 5 years since Adrien moved, leaving Marinette behind. Shortly after she was abandoned by her partner Chat Noir. Wounded and full of questions, Marinette's left struggling, each year making her become more distant and closed up. But what will happen when one day Adrien and Chat Noir suddenly return. Will they be able to tear down the walls Marinette built for so long?
1. He's back

**_Hello everybody! This is the first fanfic that I've ever uploaded, so I apologize if it's not that well written. I honestly hope you like it!_**

 ** _Don't hesitate to send me your thoughts on it. That said, enjoy! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Beep~Beep~BEEEEP_**

Marinette groaned, forcefully turning (well more like hitting) her alarm off.

After a loud yawn escaped her lips she blinked a couple of times looking around blankly. She somehow managed to convince herself to get up, grabbing a towel and some clothes from the closet and making her way towards the bathroom.

An unpleasant shiver traveled trough her back as the cold water made contact with her skin.

'To cold, to cold!'

She quickly changed the temperature, but seeing as the luck she has it only made matters worse.

'Hot, hot, _**HOT**_!' she squealed yet again, this time sure the whole street had heard her yell.

'Marinette, honey, is everything okay?' Sabine, called from downstairs, worry laced trough her voice.

'I-It's nothing maman! I just hit my foot.' She lied.

'Ok, honey. Well, you better hurry up if you don't want to be late for your date' her mom warned her.

'Yeah, g-got it. I'll be right out' Marinette replied, proceeding to wash the shampoo out her hair as quickly as she can.

After a few minutes she exited the shower. Grabbing a towel, she made her way towards the mirror, water droplets sliding down her bare arms and legs.

She sighed as she placed a hand on the fogged mirror, slowly sliding it to reveal her 20-yearold face.

She looked at herself: Her now long, black hair covered her bare shoulders in a rather sloppy manner, but it was only due to it being wet. She has indeed received a lot of compliments on her hair, as well as the rest of her. Despite being seen as a total klutz and rather shy girl, over the years she has managed to prove that there was more to her.

Nowadays, people see her as an inspiring young adult ready to take on the world. She was said on more than one occasion that there was truly something amazing about her. People started to appreciate her opinion and her work and she's already made a few business deals regarding her designs.

Sure, a lot of people would think she has it all…and she does. She has a loving family and friends, the roof over her head, water, food, aspiring career… heck, she's even a hero of Paris!

Some would say she has a perfect life…but things don't seem as perfect on the inside as they do on the outside.

She shook her head, escaping from her current thoughts and removing her hand that has absurdly trawled down to her hip.

Her mom's right, she better hurry up if she wants to be on time. She took the rest of her clothes and changed. And after she was finally done getting herself ready, she kissed her parents goodbye and walked outside.

Surely, today would be a bit better than before right?

.

.

.

'The thing is…we need to break up'

Marinette blinked a couple of times, like she's trying to process what her boyfriend just said. Her eyebrows slowly rose as she finally understood the words spoken.

'I-I know it's not fair of me to end things like this, b-but surely you know what busy schedules we both have'

She still didn't say a word, still sat there looking at him blankly.

'…I mean…you with your designs a-and me with my art exhibitions in New York…a-and you know I can't just refuse an offer like this'

He kept on prattling, but Marinette didn't seem to be listening.

'…Hey' after a moment of silence he spoke softly, his voice coming out like a whisper ' You ok?'

'…Yeah. I'm ok, just a little surprised that's all.' Marinette finally said. Her eyes showed no emotion, but by now that was a normal thing for her.

'So…you understand?' he asked carefully, like he was expecting her to suddenly blow up and start yelling. But alas she isn't the same girl she was 5 years ago.

She took a few moments to compose herself, before she gave him her firm look.

'I do. We're not kids anymore and we both know that the long distance relationship wouldn't work out.'

She spoke smoothly despite her entire mind screaming and being a mush.

'I'm so glad you get it' a small smile appeared on his lips.

Marinette looked at her now ex-boyfriend. His red hair was put into a messy ponytail, a baggy grey shirt hung from his shoulder down to his arms; The same arms that hugged her when she was down and picked her up when she was falling.

But they seemed unwelcoming and empty all of a sudden.

Her eyes darted to his face. Light stubble covered his chin and he somehow seemed more mature now…perhaps compared to her, he was.

Her eyes moved a mere inch to his lips and it felt like she never made any contact with them. He's defined cheeks seemed like they never accepted her soft palms, his ears like they never heard a joke she whispered…and lastly she looked in his eyes.

They remained empty of any emotion…and that's when she knew…they were truly over.

'I'm sorry.' He spoke, his voice low. He didn't meet her puzzled gaze, but instead rested his hand on hers.

'Don't be. We both knew this day would come.' She managed a smile, by now perfected to not seem forced.

'Well…I should be going now' he slowly stroked her hand, before removing his own. He got up and dusted his shirt, placing a 10 Euro bill on the table.

'Marinette' he said once more, turning towards her 'Take care of yourself' he gave her a small smile and then walked out.

I was at that moment Marinette found it safe to breathe again.

'Bye…Nathaniel' she managed to whisper.

.

.

.

Marinette narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand what the painting across from her meant. She didn't even pay attention to her best friend rambling whatsoever…it's like her mind just zoned out from the present.

'Girl, are you even listening to me?' Alya asked, she placed an arm on Mari's shoulder, making her snap out of daydreaming.

'Sorry. I'm a little, distracted today.' Marinette turned to her, giving her an apologetic smile.

Alya looked at her best friend, her sassiness slowly dozed off and instead of it came a sympathetic look.

'No, it's not your fault. Break ups suck ass…hard. I'm so sorry for you two.' She patted her on the shoulder.

Marinette slowly shrugged her shoulders, her demeanor darkening again as she snapped her head back to the large painting.

'Hey, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?' Alya asked, turning her back around before she dozed off again.

'Just being here is enough' Marinette gave her another warm smile, and Alya sighed.

'…I know, girl. But there must be something I can do.' She said as her head fell down to the vibrating phone in her hands.

Marinette herself looked down in her best friend's most trusted item, but as soon as she saw Alya's shocked expression she knew something was up.

'Alya' she said carefully 'Is everything okay?'

Alya didn't answer at first, her eyes still glued on what Marinette supposed was a text message. But atlas her head rose up, her eyes fixed on Marinette's, as a wide grin made it's way on her lips. 'I think I know what'll cheer you up'

'What are you talking about?' Marinette asked, rising a brow to illustrate her confused expression.

'Mari…' Alya started, a pleasing smile still playing on her lips

'Yes?' Marinette asked. She could fell her heart pounding faster as a cold chill ran trough her body.

'…He's back. _**Adrien is back!**_ '

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm aware there are some but I hope they didn't spoil your reading :)**


	2. The Departure

**Back with another chapter :) Hope you enjoy it..:3**

* * *

~5 years before~

'I'm moving to New York'

Adrien announced, his voice as low as his gaze that was fixed on the wooden diner's table.

'M-moving? What the hell are you talking about, dude?!' Nino asked, his eyes bulging out due to the sudden shock.

'Father thought it would be a good idea if I jumpstart my modeling career there' he spoke, never lifting his eyes.

'Jumpstart? But you're already a model.' This time it was Alya who objected.

'Yeah, but he taught it's time to get a bit more serious. I'll be moving there for the rest of middle and high school' Adrien said, scratching the small dent in the table.

'Throught the whole school!? Dude you can't do that to us!' Nino whined, his face becoming more and more flustered by the second.

'I wish I could just stay here, but I can't.' he finally lifted his head up. His eyes darting towards Marinette who sat silently in her seat, her lips slightly parted.

'No, I'm not going to make peace with this. There has to be a way!' Nino suddenly yelled, smacking his hand on the table as he stood up.

Adrien groaned, getting up himself. 'Don't you think I'd stay if I was given a choice!?' his voice hoarsened as his arm hit the wooden table imitating Nino's burst of emotions.

They stood there glaring at each other until Alya pulled them apart.

'Okay, calm down you two!' Alya said, grabbing Adrien's hand and pulling him down. 'Nino, you better sit your ass down!' she threatened, resulting in her boyfriend swallowing hard before he did as he was told.

The diner was silent again.

'…How long before you…?' Nino spoke lowly, not managing to finish the question. But it seemed like Adrien already knew what he meant as his expression dropped again. '…Tomorrow'

'Tomorrow!?' Nino yelled again, but quickly shushed down when the waitress warned him of his tone. 'You mean to tell me that we only have this one day, before you leave us forever…and you had the audacity to tell us now?' Nino continued his onslaught in a much lower manner.

'You think this is easy for me? I only found out yesterday. My things are being packed up as we speak!' Adrien countered.

'I can't believe this. I can't believe this!' Nino continued rambling whilst grasping his head with his hands like it's about to explode.

Panic started to spread trough Marinette's body as she thought about the love of her life, her childhood sweetheart moving far away and leaving her behind.

.

.

.

'I'm gonna miss you, dude.' Nino said as he gave Adrien a bear hug, his eyes shut and trying not to cry. It seemed like he got over his anger as he realized his best friend was leaving and now his heart was full of sadness.

'I'll miss you too, buddy!' Adrien said, his eyes getting watery much like Nino's.

'Ugh, bromance making everything 10 times more dramatic. Guys, we can always video chat.' Alya rolled her eyes, waiting for their little ensemble of emotions to end so she could get her turn to say goodbye.

'Alya' Adrien smiled 'I'm going to miss you…and being a part of your funny Snapchat stories' he said as he proceeded to hug her.

She managed a giggle as she hugged him back 'Oh, Adrien.' Her voice was laced with sadness.

'We must hurry. The airplane is about to leave.' his bodyguard The Gorilla warned him, everyone's eyes bulging as this was the first time they ever heard him speak.

'Y-yeah, just give me a sec.' Adrien said as he walked towards the raven haired girl looking up at him, her bluebell eyes red from what seemed crying. His heart tightened as he imagined her pretty face getting soaked with tears.

'Mari' he whispered as he slowly inclined towards her, wrapping his arms around her petite body. 'I'll miss you so, so much' he spoke softly, stroking her black hair.

'Adrien' he heard her whisper. She herself wrapped her arms around him. ' ** _Don't go'_** she whispered and he felt her warm tear fall on his arm.

Taken by surprise or maybe just sad cause he's leaving, Adrien felt his own tears sliding down as he hugged her tighter. Her breath hitched when she felt his body even closer to hers and she never wanted that moment to end.

'Attention passengers the plane to New York will be departing in 5 minutes' the woman on the speaker announced.

'We must go.' The Gorilla said, pulling Adrien away from Marinette.

'Hey, wait just a minute!' he revolted as he tried to escape from his grasp.

'No time. The plain is leaving.'

Adrien glared at his bodyguard as he pulled him away towards the gates, before his eyes landed on Marinette. She was looking at him lugubriously, tears sliding down her cheeks. He could see Alya giving her a hug and Nino's single wave directed to him, before the gates closed…and he left them.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Present time~_

 _Why, why now? Why after all this time?_

Marinette tortured herself with these questions the whole afternoon. She was currently lying on the bed, a glass of water and an aspirin standing on her bedside table as she tried to get rid of the awful headache she developed.

Cold sweat tickled down her forehead and neck as she pushed away a stay piece of her dark hair from her face.

It was September which meant it was still a bit hot out, but usually the heat never bothered her anyway.

She slowly sighed, looking towards her alarm clock showing that it was around 7.

 _T_ h _ey must still be out._ –she thought

After Alya told her Adrien was back she froze up; Her ability to talk and function properly suddenly disappearing.

It kinda made her sad, thinking now that only a few years ago it was considered a normal behavior for her.

Oh, how time changes a person…

Of course, after Alya announced the big news she quickly made up an excuse to why she can't go and get some coffee with her, Nino and Adrien.

Yeah, like that'll ever happen. She practically planned to never see him again. After his departure she was left heartbroken. She literally shut herself in her room and cried for weeks.

Until one day, she decided to just…stop.

She took down all of Adrien's posters from her wall, erased all of his pictures from her computer, every text message…everything, down to the last little innocent note they sent each other during classes.

She looked around at her empty bedroom and realized that much like it, he too left her with nothing more than an empty heart.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please favorite and review what your thoughts on this chapter and overall story are. And again, sorry if there are any mistakes. :)**


	3. The Encounter

**I totally enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you will too :)**

* * *

A cheerful smile escaped Adrien's lips as he saw his best childhood friend waiting for him at the airport.

His outfit mostly consisted of black and blue, only his white headphones stood out as he still wore them around his neck.

God, how glad he was that Nino didn't change.

'Pst, Adrien!' his kwami whispered from his bag.

'What do you want, Plagg?' Adrien tried not to move his lips much or if anyone saw him he'd be considered a crazy person talking to himself.

'Like you have to ask.'

'Ugh..I'll feed you Camembert when we get home' Adrien sighed still keeping on a big grin.

He couldn't keep a smile to himself as he casually approached Nino, who was looking at him in disbelief.

'…Bro!' Nino whispered looking at his much taller best friend. He didn't wait a moment longer before strangling him in a manly bear hug.

'Bro!' Adrien laughed as he patted him on the back.

He could've sworn he heard Nino squeal with excitement, but decided not to say anything. He knew the feeling, cause he was thrilled himself.

'Dude, I missed you so much. But look how you've grown! ' Nino said as they pulled apart, examining his whole appearance.

It's true that Adrien was taller now. His long slender figure stood firm, the biceps on his arms tightening around the white t-shirt he wore. A rather baggy black pair of shorts hanged from his hips exposing his athletic body even more. His charming smile's sure to swoon any lady and

Yes, he was now known as Adrien Agreste a hot super model and every girl's most desired dream. With his shortly cut golden hair that flicked just the right way and those to die for emerald green eyes it was understandable why many girls found it hard to sleep at night.

Yet he stood there casually, acting like he wasn't even a masterpiece of some kind.

He chuckled placing a hand in his back pocket. 'Yeah, I guess puberty really did me a favor.'

'More like you were blessed by the angels from above' Nino rumbled under his breath, still loud enough for Adrien to hear and laugh at.

'So, I seem to remember you said something about going for coffee?' He asked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

'Oh right, almost forgot. Just let me text Alya for a moment.' Nino said, getting his phone out.

'Alya' Adrien smiled 'I haven't seen her since the last time we video chatted. What is she up to now?' He asked.

'You know the usual, writing her articles and stuff. Since she got accepted to the College of Journalism she's been on her laptop 24/7.' Nino explained while still typing.

'Wow, so she doesn't rest that much does she? Sounds like Alya.' he smirked.

'Not so often, no. But I think she's meant to be meeting Marinette today.' Nino spoke casually but the very mention of Marinette's name made Adrien's heart do a retarded flip. He's not quite sure why, but he's been having that feeling for over 5 years.

'I've sent her the good news. I'm sure they'll both be thrilled to finally see you' Nino lifted his head up giving him a cheeky smile.

Yeah sure, the last time he spoke and overall saw Marinette was when they were saying their goodbyes on this very airport. He's figured out by now that she doesn't want to see him.

'So, where's your luggage?'

'The Gorilla offered to handle with it.' Adrien pointed at his bodyguard carrying the suitcases towards the exit.

'Dude, it still amazes me how you have people to do stuff for you.' Nino chuckled, leading him outside.

'I can lend him to you, if you want.' Adrien proposed.

'Nah, I don't think I'd ever get use to it' Nino refused politely as they exited out on the open.

Adrien looked around. A sense of nostalgia hit him and he found himself smiling but feeling sad at the same time as they entered the limousine.

'Where to?' The Gorilla asked, sitting in the drivers' seat.

'Alya texted me that they're at Buon Apettite.' Nino said turning towards Adrien, silently seeking for approval.

'Step on it.' Adrien said and the bodyguard/driver nodded, starting the engine and doing as he was told.

.

.

Marinette groaned when she heard her phone go off, a picture of a rather goofy looking Alya appearing on her caller ID.

'You got Miss Dupain-Cheng's office. I'm sorry to inform you that her highness is felling rather tired to speak to anyone right now.' she joked as she stretched out on the sofa, her head still felt a little heavy.

'Oh I'm sorry your highness. I was just thinking you'd want to get out of your office a little and meet me for some coffee.' Alya chuckled, playing along.

'Do I have too?' Marinette whined, acting like a 7 year old kid, her lips pouting ever so slightly.

'Yes, you do. Now come on you big baby, get ready and meet me at our usual spot. You could use some fresh air.' She said, giving her a quick 'Bye' before hanging up.

Marinette face palmed herself, yawning as she stretched her hands over her head.

Well I guess half an hour couldn't hurt; she did fell a little better.

'Tikki' she called; Her red kwami waking up at the sound of her voice.

'Yes, Mari?' she asked, still sleepy from her nap. Marinette sustained from melting at the cuteness overload that was her little kwami's voice.

'Sorry to wake you up, but I'm heading out to meet Alya so I thought it was better if you continued your nap in my purse just in case there was an akuma attack.

'Sure, no problem.' The kwami said, a single yawn escaping her tiny little lips before she flew in Marinette's white purse.

Ever since she hit a growth spurt at the age of 17, Marinette found her everyday clothes becoming very short and unfaltering. So se ditched the pink pants, white shirt and her designer pink satchel and changed it for more fitting attire.

She got herself ready throwing on a white summer dress (designed by her) with pastel pink three inch sandals. A matching pink necklace with a little M attached to it hanged from her neck and she proceeded to put her raven hair in a long braid, tying it with a pink lace ribbon.

She didn't bother much with her makeup, only sliding a strawberry flavored lip-gloss over his lips.

Quite happy with how she looked, despite having a mild headache she took her bag in which her kwami rested and headed out.

.

.

.

'Girl, you look good.' Alya complimented her as soon as they sat down.

'Thanks, you too' Marinette returned the compliment.

In her opinion Alya looked much better. She still kept her auburn ombre hair, but it was now styled with a layered bob haircut. Thick cat shaped glasses rested on her nose as a warm smile stretched itself on her lips. Yeap, she had it all. Her long figure was to die for and don't get her started on her bottom and bustline. Marinette didn't want to admit it, but she was secretly jealous of her best friends' rack, especially when they went bra shopping.

'So….' Alya said, looking at her like she was expecting something.

'So?' Marinette lifted her eyebrow.

Alya sighed, placing a hand under the chin. 'I thought you wanted to ask me about him.'

'Alya' Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. 'I don't want to talk about him..'

'Girl, I don't understand why you don't even want to see Adrien.' Alya said, pouting ever so slightly.

'It's not-…' she took a deep breath. Is she really doing this? 'It's not that I don't want to see him…'

'Then what is it girl? I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything, right?' Alya whispered the last part, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

'I-I…just…I'm scared…all this time has passed, and I finally got over him…I don't want him to hurt me again.'

Alya frowned, recalling all the nights she spent by Marinette's side as she cried in her room. It's true that his departure left her in pieces, but Alya knew that even though Marinette glued them back up, a very big crack was still present on her heart…and only Adrien could fix it up again.

'Fine, no more Adrien.' Alya sighed. For now- she added in her mind.

Marinette gave her a grateful smile.

'So, feeling any better?' she asked her, referring to the headache.

'It's still there, but I guess it's not that bad. I took some aspirin so it should go away soon.'

'That's good.' Alya smiled before they were interrupted by the waitress.

'Hi girls' A short middle-aged woman greeted 'So what's it gonna be?'

'I'll have an ice tea.' Alya ordered and Marinette felt a chill just thinking about ice.

'And for you?' the blonde asked.

'I'll just have some tea, thanks.' Marinette said and the waitress left.

'Did I tell you that Nino got a DJ-ing gig at that new club Lumière? '

'Oh really? Good for him! When?'

'They didn't plan out a date yet but it'll probably happen after this Carnival leaves the town.' Alya explained.

Marinette smiled cheerfully. She was truly happy for him.

Nino was almost as awesome DJ as he was an awesome friend. They have gotten closer over the years, mostly because he and Alya are dating, but they still managed to have their special little bond. He taught her how to make a pretty mean mix tape and she designed him a few hats he still wore to this day, despite Marinette thinking they were pretty pain and unprofessionally made.

'He told me yesterday to ask you if you wanted to come and support him with us.'

'…Us?' Marinette's brows gathered in confusion.

'Ummm…' Alya stuttered awkwardly, her head dropping down to look at her beeping phone, or her savior as she thought at that moment. 'I gotta take this…' she said as she slid her finger over the screen.

'Hello…Yeah, I left them in your room…Well what do you mean they're not there?...Where could they be then?...Alright, alright, I'm coming. You're your horses….Yeah, bye.'

She hung up.

'Is everything ok?' Marinette asked.

'My roommate misplaced her scripts somewhere and she has an exam in an hour. So she asked me to come and help her look for them. I'm so sorry, Mari.' She apologized, her face clearly flustered.

'Oh, it's no big deal. Go on, I don't mind.' She smiled at her friend.

'Yeah, but I can't just leave you here alone.' Alya said.

'Don't worry. I'll just finish my tea and fix some of my designs.' Marinette shrugged giving her a reassuring smile.

'Girl, your designs never need fixing. You sure that you'll be fine?' she asked, still thankful for her friend understanding.

'I'll be fine' Marinette rolled her eyes playfully 'Go' she smiled.

'Thank you girl! I promise we'll go out as soon as I find a free afternoon.'she gave her a kiss, taking her purse and hurrying outside.

Still as she walked down the street, Alya couldn't get over how bad she felt for leaving Mari by herself…but then a brilliant idea came to her mind.

'Hmm…this could work' she smirked as she picked up her phone.

Marinette sighed looking at the 5 euro bill left on the table. People really need to stop treating her drinks. She was perfectly fine with paying; she didn't need Alya's hard made cash.

Marinette grabbed the wallet from her purse, careful not to wake Tikki up, and placed the paper from the table in it, taking out her own money. She was determined to be the one to pay. She'll just give the money back to Alya when they meet again.

.

.

.

It was around 3 PM when Marinette felt her head starting to hurt again. She placed a hand on her forehead as if to somehow stop the pain. But who was she kidding? This headache is not going anywhere. She needed to rest.

As soon as she paid for the drinks, Marinette got up placing the sketchbook back in its pocket and leaving the small table.

She maneuvered her way towards the exit. The café doors were wide open due to it being hot inside.

Just as she thought she made it out, her heel got stuck on the doorstep and Marinette found herself falling down.

But to her fortune, a strong pair of arms caught her right before her head almost kissed the hot pavement.

'Woah, woah, woah! You need to be careful there, miss! You could've gotten yourself hurt' she heard a husky voice as the gentleman pulled her up, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

Her head immediately snapped up and as their eyes met she felt a gasp leave her lips.

'A-Adrien'

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be out soon :D**


	4. Balloonman

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my look for grown up Adrien/Chat was inspired by the picture of him as a parallel of a younger and older Chat Noir over on Luaru's Tumblr. Make sure to check it out if it helps you to imagine him a little better.**

* * *

'A-Adrien' she stuttered looking up at him.

He narrowed his eyes as to somehow identify the beauty that seemed to know his name. And as soon as he looked deep into her blue eyes it became clear to him.

'…Marinette' he spoke, her name vibrating of his lips smoothly.

He gazed at the girl that's been taunting his mind and dreams all these years and he felt speechless. Her big bluebell eyes were wide in shock, but they still managed to put to shame the color of the skies above.

Her cheeks were covered with a shade of pink as her thick black eyelashes flickered ever few second or so. His eyes darted to her slightly parted, luscious pink lips as the sudden smell of strawberries filled his nose. How could someone manage to look so surprised and so attractive at the same time?

He held her tightly, not wanting to let go just yet, but as soon as he felt her long black hair linger on his arm, he realized just how close they actually were.

Marinette finally put a hand on his chest as if to somehow say that they should separate, and although he was a little hurt, he understood her message and did as she wanted.

As they took their positions with a nice respectful distance between them, he took this chance to examine her a bit further.

She was much taller that before, probably up to his nose now; he guessed.

Her long figure stood out in a pretty white dress which hugged her so perfectly to the point that he knew she made it herself. His eyes traveled to her neckline; her shoulders were bare and her top was cut into a V like shape perfectly exposing just the right amount of cleavage. Damn it, she has really grown up.

He allowed his eyes to travel down a bit, tracing her small waist and nice hips that were unfortunately not very visible due to the dress flaring out from the waist down.

Her legs were observed last as he swore he'd never seen anything sexier… and he should know since he worked with a lot of female models. Now that he though about it, they'd never stand a chance compared to Marinette. She was most certainly the emblem of perfection.

He found himself developing a shade of pink as he realized what kind of thought he just had, but it looked like she didn't pay attention to his lustful gaze as she too was eyeing him up and down.

Adrian silently thanked his personal trainer for dragging him to the gym everyday and making his life hella harder with bench presses.

Ever so slightly he flexed his arms, trying his best for it not to look forced.

She finally looked up, her cheeks still blushing. He figured it was the right time to say something.

'I-It's b-been quite some time' he begun, his hands clenching the back pockets of his shorts.

Why the hell was he stuttering!? He never stuttered. It was simply not in his nature, yet one touch of her warm hand and here he is being a total mush.

She didn't say anything, just simply stood there gawking at him.

'Whaaa-what are you doing here?' he asked, mentally hitting himself for asking such a stupid question.

It took her a moment to compose herself, before she spoke.

'I-I was just…leaving' her heels did a one-eighty as hurried to escape from the scene.

'Wait!' Adrien called after her, his hand gently grasping hers as he spun her around so that they were facing each other again.

'Why are you running away from me?' He was truly hurt by her action.

He knows that he moved away and left her here, but she also knows that he didn't have a choice.

Did he seriously mean that little to her?

'I'm sorry. I-I just don't have the time to talk right now.' She lied. Her voice still sounded smooth despite her looking rather scared. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he refused to let go of her hand.

'Oh, no you won't.' he said, determination covering his face. Yeah, he's going to do this. He's gonna straight up ask her why the hell is she acting this way….And no, he's not going to think about how cute she looks when she's mad…and how those lips would feel against his-.. NO! For God's sake, snap out of it!

'What are you doing?' she asked as she looked at their joined hands 'Let me go.' She ordered, but he didn't listen.

'Not until you answer me why you've been avoiding me for all these years!?'

'Who's avoiding you? I'm not avoiding you!' She still struggled to free her hand, but he simply tightened his grip. He was still very aware of her fragile being so he did his best not to hurt her.

'Marinette, it's been 5 years. Just talk to me, goddamnit!' he pleaded.

And that's when he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He jumped back and cursed, bringing his knee up too the chest as he grabbed his burning foot.

She…she just stomped on his foot!

His head snapped up to look at Marinette, but it appeared she was long gone.

He sighed, straightening his posture. How in the world was he meant to do this?

.

.

She stomped on him…she just f-ing stomped on his foot!

Marinette held a hand over her wide opened mouth as she ran to her house.

Dear God, she felt like throwing up.

And she did…she did throw up.

.

.

All the way across the town, the Carnival was being set up. Five hardworking men putting up the long orange tent in which the main part of the annual holiday was meant to be preformed.

A bit further from them, stood a short chubby man dressed like a clown. He was blowing up his balloons when a little boy decided to interrupt him.

'Hey, fatty' he teased, a joking tone in his voice as he approached the man.

The clown turned to him, gasping at his rudeness.

'Where'd you get that nose from, the Clown college?' the boy snickered, sticking his tongue out.

'That's a very rude thing to say, little boy! Where's you mother?' He looked around in hope to find an adult responsible for the little pest.

'Where's you hair? Let me guess, you don't have any!' the boy laughed as he snacked the man's wig, exposing his bald head.

'Why, you little!' The clown chased after him, but the boy kept escaping from his reach, until he finally caught him.

'Let me go!' the boy screamed.

'Rufus!' he was suddenly yelled at from his boss, making the clown jump and release the boy.

'What is the meaning of this!?' his boss asked as he looked at the little kid that was shredding fake tears.

'I-I..Boss..he insulted me…I just wanted t-..'

'Enough!' the angry old man yelled 'I've had it up to here with your lame excuses and sloppy work. And now I see you strangling a poor innocent kid!' His boss yelled.

'But, boss h-..'

'You are **FIRED**! I can't put up with your lack of humor and creativity anymore! Pack up your things and leave.' the old man spat out, lifting his hand as he pointed to the exit.

The clowns eyes widened in shock.

'But-..'

'No buts! Leave, Rufus!' his boss yelled.

The short man bowed his head in agony, slowly gagging towards the exit. As he walked passed by the little boy he heard his low snicker and in an instant his teeth gritted with anger.

As soon as he was out of the open, the short man crouched down, his hands covering his face as he cried. He was much too angry and sad to notice an akuma flying towards him and entering his red wig.

As of that moment the clown sat up a purple butterfly shape appearing around his eyes.

'Balloonman, I am Hawkmoth. I can help you to make the ones that wronged you regret their decisions…all I ask in return is Ladybug's miraculous.'

'Yes, Hawkmoth' Balloonman smirked evilly as his entire body flashed, transforming into his new identity.

.

.

'39,2°C' Sabine said as she measured her daughters temperature, taking the thin stick out of her mouth and putting it back in it's case.

'Sooo, I'm pretty much gonna die' Marinette said attempting a joke but she only managed to catch her mother's and best friend's narrowed eyes.

'Geez, I'm just kidding. Lighten up.' Marinette rolled her eyes, the action causing another sharp pain trough her head.

She hated being sick. Everything was tasteless and every part of her body hurt. Not to mention that she coughed ever few minutes and had a too hot-too cold cycle that never ended. On top of it all, her mother decided to leave on some lame cartoon shows in hopes it would make her feel better.

'How could you be so reckless as to catch a cold?' Alya lectured her, her hands crossed and a scowl on her face.

'Oh, really miss "You could use some fresh air"?'

'Oh no, don't you blame this one on me girl.' Alya shook her finger from side to side as to somehow intimidate her.

Sabine let out a laugh as she patted Alya on the head 'I'll leave you girl alone. Call if you need anything.'

'We will. Thanks, maman.' Marinette gave her an appreciative smile, before her mother exited.

As soon as she found it safe, Tikki got out of hiding spot flying towards Marinette.

'Oh, hey Tikki.' Alya greeted her.

Yeap, it's been a year or so since Marinette revealed her superhero identity to Alya. She was angry at first; She couldn't believe why her best friend didn't tell her straight away, but after a week of them not talking, she eventually decided to forgive her. It really straightened their bond- Marinette thought.

'Hi, Alya' Tikki smiled, waving her little hand.

'Are you feeling any better, Marinette?' she asked.

'A little' Marinette yawned 'I'll be fine when I get some sleep' she starched her kwami's tiny head resulting in Tikki giving her a pleasurable smile.

'Breaking news!' her TV program suddenly changed; a rather disturbed looking Nadja Chamak appearing on the screen.

Both Marinette and Alya turned towards the TV, curious as to what happened.

'Another akuma attack is happening within only a week after the previous one. The Bubbleman or so the man who calls himself that has been making a chaos all over Paris with his weapon shaped balloons. Paris is in great danger as we all await for our one true hero Ladybug to save us all! We will be updating you on this story as soon as more news come in. Back to you, Bob.' the woman spoke and the camera turned towards her other colleague.

Marinette gasped as she looked at the live video that was playing at the same time as Nadja spoke.

Fuck, of all the times! Why did it have to be now!? –Marinette thought.

Nonetheless she clinched her fist, determination clear in her eyes as she pulled the blanket off of her.

'Oh no, you won't!' Alya tried to keep her down.

'Alya don't you see that Paris is in danger? I have to do something!' She shook of Alya's hand, getting of her bed. But as soon as her feet hit the ground she felt as if her entire world was spinning.

'And how do you plan on fighting the akuma considering the condition you are at!?' Alya scolded her. But she was already familiar with the stubbornness her best friend possessed and it was clear to her she wasn't gonna win this argument.

'Just- just distract my parents. Don't let them see I'm gone.' Marinette explained as she somehow made her way towards her window, the tiny red creature following her.

'But, Mari-..' her kwami tried to say, but Marinette cut her off.

'Tikki, spots on!' she yelled and then came along a pink light that transformed her into her spotted attire.

Alya didn't even manage a gasp as Marinette leaped out of the window and towards the chaos.

.

.

Over at the Agreste residence, Adrien sat on his bed. He's mind racing with question about his earlier encounter with Marinette. He wanted to talk to someone, but seeing as his only companion, Plagg was in his little corner eating Camembert, Adrein decided to just keep his worries to himself.

That is until a loud crash was heard, followed by people screaming in agony. He ran towards his long window, looking out to see where all the fuss is coming from.

'…Plagg' Adrien called, his voice drawling as his eyes were still glued to the window.

'Yeah?' The kwami asked as he casually stuffed a whole piece of cheese in his mouth.

Adrien stared out for a moment or two before his lips formed a small smirk. Finally!

'Plagg, transform me!' he yelled.

.

.

Marinette felt another wave of dizziness hit her as she jumped across two buildings, her yoyo wrapping around the large pipe and saving her just before she fell.

How in the world was she supposed to do this?

Nonetheless she somehow managed to get herself to the main fiasco.

Balloonman was chasing after an old man, levitating on a balloon shaped platform. He managed to successfully trap a little kid to one of the buildings and in looked like he was gonna do the same to the man as he fired some sort of a net from his harpoon shaped balloon.

The man screamed for help, but the clown just laughed sadistically.

'Is this funny enough for you, boss!? Or should I say, Bozzo.' The clown widened his scary smile as he blasted the man, making him change into a clown.

'Now that that's done' he snickered 'There's a certain pest I must get rid of.'; He turned towards the screaming child.

'Not so fast, Balloonman!' Ladybug yelled as she spun her yo-yo in a wide circle. 'You'd-…' she tried to say but instead coughed, sharply inhaling the much needed air. 'You'd have to pass trough me first!' she somehow finished, her throat on fire.

'Aww, does little Ladybug have a cold?' he mockingly pouted his red lips before another devious smirk appeared on his face. 'How in the world are you going to fight me looking so washed up?'

'I wouldn't worry about me if I was in your big shoes. And really, Balloonman? Such an original name.' she smirks, knowing it'll tick him off. 'Bet it's still better than your real one.'

'Oh you've done it now!' he yelled as he charged at her, shaping his balloon in a bomb and throwing it at her.

Oh God, why did she do that again?

Marinette barely managed to dodge the flaming bombarding of the bombs as she spun her yo-yo and jumped around.

Her body dripped in sweat and she did her best to defend herself, but a sharp pain in her body distracted her as the bomb blew up next to her leg, sending Marinette flying into the ground.

She coughed harshly as she pushed her hands to somehow get up; gravity pulling her down every time she tried.

The clown smirked deviously as he flew towards her, still keeping his distance enough so he can fire out of his balloon.

'Are you clowning with me?' he laughed 'I never imagined a few tiny bombs were enough to defeat Miss Lady Luck!' he sighed as to show his fake disappointment.

Marinette fought with her body as she tried to get up; Her entire vision blurred due to the spinning in her head. Trough her clogged ears she could identify a distant sound of a helicopter above them. The entire Paris was watching her!

'Come on I want a real fight. Get up!' he ordered and she really did try, but her body simply gave up on her. She was shivering as the cold night breeze made its way trough her spine. She c-can't...she can't give up.

'Balloonman, get her Miraculous. The earrings!' Hawkmoth demanded.

The akuma nodded, getting off of his platform and approaching the helpless girl as he blew up a new balloon.

He shaped it to look long, before the bright spark appeared and in a split it turned into a sword.

The clown slowly shook his head as he pointed his long sharp sword towards her, a frightening smirk on his make-up covered face.

'Such a shame you'd have to go this way. And to think, I didn't even get a decent fight from you.'

She felt her eyes fill with tears and she sniffed, desperate to somehow keep them in.

'You are truly _pathetic_.' The clown said, as he finally swung his sword.

Everything seemed to appear in slow motion as the deadly weapon approached her little by little.

So this is it, huh? This is where her story ends.

She feels tears leave her burning eyes. I'm so sorry, Tikki…Alya… Well, at least it's been a good life she lived…Still..

'I wish you were here, Chat' she whispers as she closes her eyes, awaiting for the sharp pain in her body…but it never came.

Instead a loud clanking sound was heard, as if someone had blocked the attack with another weapon.

Marinette slowly opens her eyes. Throughout her very blurry vision she manages to somehow recognize the leather covered back that is facing her.

'...Chat Noir' she gasps when her savior turns his head around, a familiar smirk appearing on his lips as he meets her wide eyes.

'It's been a long time, **_My Lady._** '

* * *

 **Sorry I'm a little late with the update. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did writing it. :3**


	5. Missed you

**OMG, guys! You killed it with the follows.**

 **Over 70 story follows and 30 favorites and we're only on chapter 5.**

 **I wanna take this opportunity to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and helpful criticism. Since this is the first story I have written I am really glad you guys are giving me some good advice and telling me where to fix up my slip ups. :D I really hope that despite my amateur writing you were able to enjoy the story up until now. Thank you again for all your support. You totally deserve this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :3**

 **(I suggest putting a lovey-dovey music on ;) )**

* * *

It was all so surreal to Marinette, she considered for a moment if maybe her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. She shut her red eyes, praying that this wasn't just an illusion, but when she opened them he was still there. His baton was extended and intertwined with the sharp sword; the muscles on his arm tense as Chat tried to prevent the clown's sword from moving any further.

She felt another chill run trough her back, as the wind just kept blowing with more force. It might have something to do with the _large helicopter_ above their heads- she figured, extending her small hand to meet with Chat's free one.

As soon as her fingertips brushed along his palm his gaze snapped to her.

'My Lady?' The look on his face widened as he heard her cough, her entire body shivering as she curled up on the ground.

She heard him clench his teeth as he stroked her hand 'Just give me a moment, Bugaboo.'

The nickname sent her dizzy mind into a hard felt nostalgia. She felt her lips shake as another hot tear escaped from her eye.

'Oh how cute, the prince came to save his incapable princess. ' Balloonman retrieved his sword 'Too bad I'll have to kill you too, you little bastard. ' he snickered as he swung the sword harder. Chat took this opportunity to swipe his leg under Balloonman's own, sending the clown falling down.

Not wasting a single moment he picked Ladybug up extending his baton, and jumping on to the nearby building. He searched until he found the right spot that was comfy enough and provided her shelter from the wind.

'You should be fine here' he said as he gently laid her against the concrete of the plateau roof.

'C-Chat' she mumbled, peeking up at him trough her half-closed eyes.

'Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the akuma.' he said as he bowed down and hurriedly kissed her hand. In response she just nodded giving him a weak smile, or if you can even call it that; she wasn't conscious enough to really know what she's doing.

He turned around, his hand stretching behind his back as he pulled out his other baton that was pinned against his back in a half- X pattern. Flashing her a playful wink he leaped of the building, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

He has another baton? If she wasn't this broken she would totally gasp.

Marinette closed her tired eyes, silencing down as much as possible so she could hear what was going on beneath her. The damn helicopter wasn't really helping, but she managed to understand what they were saying.

'Alright, clown.' She heard Chat begin 'I don't really appreciate you calling me names, but I guess I can handle with it.' there was some what of a playfully tone in his voice, before it dropped down in a low growl. 'But when you taint **_my partner_** with your disgusting and bogus words, that's where I draw the line.'

She inhaled sharply as her eyes fly open, just his dead-serious voice managed to send shivers trough her body.

'Oh yeah, and what do you plan on doing about it, Kitty Cat?'

There was a small silence before Chat spoke again and this time, the familiar smirk was clear in his voice '…I'll show you.'

And as of that moment the loud clanking sound vibrated trough the air.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut (if it's possible) even more than before as she silently prayed for Chat Noir to be ok.

The abandoned streets of Paris were filled with the sounds of fighting. A few explosions happening now and then as Marinette prayed harder every time.

It was about 10 minutes that the fight lasted, before there was a loud groan of pain…and then everything went silent.

Chat?!- Marinette gasped, unaware if the sound came from him. Nonetheless, loud steps were heard as an unknown person approached her. Now, she could off easily know who it is just by opening her eyes, but she refused; too scared that she won't see who she wanted to.

'My Lady' he's voice revived her soul, as he slowly moved her hands that were pressed to her face. 'It's ok. You're safe now.' He said as he met her gaze.

A small whimper tore it self from the back of her throat as she startled him into a hug. Her body nuzzling against his as the sigh of relief left her body.

'…I missed you too, My Lady' he whispered in her ear and only then it became clear to Marinette just what she was doing.

She suddenly flinched away from his hug as if his arms were burning her.

He gave her a puzzled look as she struggled to get up. Somehow managing to complete her task she turned towards him, her lips pursing as her eyes glowed with determination. 'Where's the akuma?' she asks and it takes Chat a few moments to answer.

'Guessing it's in his red wig, he clenched to it for dear life whenever the wind blew.' Chat explained.

'…And I'm guessing you trapped him somehow' her voice sounded serious, yet there was a hint of curiosity.

Chat gathered his brows into a confused expression, probably due to her sudden change in demeanor, but he answered despite it. 'I knocked him out.'

Marinette suppressed a gasp. Well that's totally savage of him…Then again the clown did try to kill them.

She managed a small nod and she slowly drew her leg in front, her hands finding support in the nearby wall as she tried to walk.

'Where are you going?' He asked as he rushed to help her, but she extended her palm towards him refusing his offering.

She slowly, but completely stood up. Her body trembling to keep a straight posture, but it seemed like she didn't care. 'To finish the damn job.' She swung her yo-yo grabbing onto an object and jumping down from the building.

'Damn' Chat whistled as he followed her with his eyes, a glint of admiration shining in his green orbs.

A couple of brief moments later and heroine yelled the very familiar but never overused catch phrase 'Miraculous Ladybug' and a pack of ladybugs flew around fixing all the damages and destructions the akuma may have caused.

And as soon as her little ritual was done, she turned towards Chat; his proud smile encouraging her and making this a hell lot harder than it needed to be.

She turned her head around, tightening the grip on her yo-yo as she proceeded to spin it.

Jumping back on the edge of the building she felt her head spin as her body wobbled, almost tipping her over.

'Woah!' Chat caught her hand in just the right time, pushing her towards him.

She bit her lip furiously as she pushed his hand away.

'My Lady?' He gasped in surprise.

She didn't say a word, just swung her yo-yo again and flew off.

'Ladybug!' he yelled after her, but she didn't care. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the bottling anger in her numb stomach.

As soon as she made it at her house she passed out.

.

.

How in the world did he manage to get 2 beautiful girls upset with him? Only a true idiot could do that.

Adrien shook from his thoughts, desperately trying to focus on something else.

Oh, who is he kidding? It's been a week since the last akuma attack. As long as he doesn't fix things with Marinette or Ladybug the guilt will continue to haunt him.

But how can he do that? He's not exactly on the speaking terms with them. Some advice would be nice, but he doesn't have anybody he could talk to about Ladybug, and although Alya wanted to help at first it now seems like even she thinks he should stay away from Marinette.

'Plagg?' Adrien groaned turning towards his kwami.

'Hmm?' the kwami hummed, his eyes closed as he rested his tiny head against the bedside lamp.

'Please tell me you have some sort of advice…' he sighed as he plopped down on the bed.

'About your lady problems?' Plagg asked, and the way he said it would surely make Adrien laugh…if he wasn't so down.

'Well yeah…I guess..' he shrugged.

'Why don't you just talk to them?' Plagg spoke casually as he scratched behind his ear.

'And how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where Ladybug is…and Marinette…she doesn't really wanna talk with Adrien, remember the accident?' he said pointing to the bruised spot on his foot.

Plagg lifted a small brow 'It's not an accident if she did it on purpose.'

Adrien rolls his eyes…expect from his kwami to skip the main part and focus on unnecessary things. Plus he didn't need a reminder of how much Marinette hated him.

'Listen, kid: There's always a way to make things right. You could see Ladybug the next time she goes on patrol. I figure she'd have gotten over her fever by now.'

Adrien gasps at his kwami's sharp thinking.

'…Plagg, you're a genius…' He laughs, but his smile quickly disappears as he remembers the other girl. '…but…what should I do about Marinette?'

'Easy, just talk to her as Chat Noir.' Plagg shrugged.

'…Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?' Adrien asked, a blinding grin on his face.

'Yeah, yeah I'm the best, I know… Now give me some cheese.' The black kwami rolled his eyes as his chosen human continued squishing him with his hug.

.

.

Friday came by really fast and Marinette was so glad that her fever was coming to an end. Yeah, she still coughed a little, but other than that and the clogged up nose that irritated her from time to time, she felt just fine.

She jumped across the buildings as she examined the whole city, searching for any signs of trouble or akuma on the loose. Well that what she wanted to do anyway, but her thoughts wouldn't let her.

She stopped on one of the buildings, face palming herself in hopes she'll somehow shake her thoughts off…

Chat Noir….Adrien….Chat Noir….Adrien….hurt….all this time….5 years….why now?

…Nope, still there…

And that was just a sneak peak into her screwed up mind cycle that repeated over and over again.

She stomped her foot on the concrete and popped down so she was sitting crisscross applesauce on the cooled out roof…

Just…just relax. Breath in, breath out. Everythings going to be ok…You'll just ignore Chat and Adrien and continue with your life like nothing ever happened …and they didn't screw up your life by coming bac-..

'My Lady.' His husky voice interrupted her as her head instantly snapped around, looking at the leather covered companion.

Ohhhh…shit.

She hurriedly stood up, taking out her yo-yo again, but before she could escape she heard his yell.

'Just wait a minute!'

She stiffened, her head still turned away from him.

'Ladybug, why are you doing this?' he asked in his loud voice again and in all honesty it pretty much irritated the shit out of her.

She didn't quite know if it was the way he spoke those words or her need to end the awful endless struggle she had for the past week, but she suddenly snapped.

Turning around she strode towards him, her hips swaying with fury as she approached him, a minor 2-3 inches between them.

'Don't you dare ask me that question!?' she spat out, his shocked expression somehow making her satisfied. She wasn't a sadist or whatever but she felt good knowing that he was at least experiencing a one minor emotion from the collection of her 5 years of struggle.

 _Shock_ , confusion, anger, sadness, pain, anxiety, bitterness, depression… Yeah it was a tiny emotion compared to the other ones, but it's how it all started.

'My lady, I truly don't know what you're talking about.' He managed to say. His voice sounded sincere, but it annoyed her that much more.

'Pshh.' She cracked a cold smirk. She's not even gonna bother. 'Don't pretend like you care.' She turned back around, proceeding to leave, but then he grabbed her arm.

'I do care!' he said, but she ignored it.

'Ladybug, please. I just wanna know what I did to make you upset?'

'YOU LEFT ME!' she suddenly screamed, getting all up in his face again.

She watched his mouth fly open at her words, but that surely wasn't gonna stop her from her onslaught.

'You freaking left me! ..When I needed you the most!' She felt her eyes get watery.

'I though you were my partner…but you left me. And I was stupid enough to let you in again after that akuma attack.' A tear made its way down her cheek before it was just the first of many.

He didn't dare speak, rather kept his mouth shut and his wide eyes on her.

'I hate you! I hate that you abandoned me. That you left me heartbroken…that you completely and utterly broke me.' She cried punching his chest with her palms. Her yelling was very loud but it continued, not caring if anyone heard.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Only God knows how many sleepless night she spent crying…and she wasn't going back now.

'I hate you Chat Noir. I hate you!' Suddenly she felt warmth of his hands, as he held her tightly.

She didn't push him away.

Even broken and emotional she knew she was completely desperate for his embrace.

She fought for air as the burning tears kept running out.

'…I'm sorry.' He finally spoke and she sobbed.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered in her ear as he tightened his hug around her, his hand gently stroking her long blue hair. He was crying too and she knew it. The way his voice stuttered and his breath hitched it was clear as day.

She suddenly felt bad. Extending her hands she hugged him back, earning a small groan of appreciation from him.

So this was it huh? This was her healing time?

 _Is it gonna go away now? -_ She asked herself as she focused on his beating heart…No, her wounds are still deep, but less now that he holds her in his arms.

...

After a few minutes of silent hugging and gentle stroking of his hand, she felt her tears dry off.

Sniffing, she pulled away her body feeling numb after the loss of the certain cat's radiating heat.

'Ladybug..' he whispered.

She looked into his emerald green eyes, gently putting her hand on his chest 'I need to go' she said.

Chat nodded not speaking a word as he pulled himself away from her.

'…A-are you gonna be fine…patrolling alone?' she asked, her voice still a low murmur.

'Don't worry about me…go home and rest.' He gave her a small smile, wiping away the trace of tears along his defined cheeks.

She nodded in agreement and swung her yo-yo disappearing into the night.

Adrien sighed, placing a hand on his chest, where hers stood just a moment ago. They needed this…they truly did…But he knows it's not enough to fix what's broken.

He tightened his gloves as determination appeared on his face. He was going to do whatever it takes….whatever…and he's going to fix the holes he caused.

.

.

When Marinette arrived home she almost instantly dropped her transformation, plopping on her already made bed and proceeding to cry into her pillow.

'Oh, Marinette' Tikki whispered with her tiny voice, as she cuddled into the bluenette.

'How..' she sobbed 'How do you make it go away?'

'You can't…not right now…there's no way. Only time can heal the wounds.' Her kwami whispered.

'If it hasn't healed in all this time, I doubt it's ever going to.' Marinette raised her voice a little, but quickly shushed down as she remembered her parents were asleep downstairs.

'Don't say that. I know from experience that time fixes almost everything. Time and…' the kwami drawled unsure if she should mention it.

Marinette rose her head from her pillow, curious as to what her kwami was gonna say 'And?' she asked.

'…And forgiveness' Tikki spoke as she closed her eyes.

Marinette sighed as she dropped her heads again. 'You know I can't forgive him.'

'But why can't you?'

Marinette looked at her kwami in shock, is she seriously asking her this? '…Be-because he left me…Without even considering how I'd feel….it's like I mean nothing to him' she said trough her tears.

'Now…you're being a little selfish, you know'

The bluenette rose her head again, widening her eyes 'What?'

'If he didn't come and save you from the akuma, I don't even want to think about what would have happened to you. For a person to do something like that, he must truly care about you.'

Marinette frowned. Her kwami was right…he did save her life…but he also destroyed it a long time ago too.

'Do you even know why he left?' Tikki continued, looking her straight in the eyes. 'All you say is he left you without forethought, but maybe that wasn't the case…What if he had no choice?'

…Huh…

She never thought about it in that way…What if she's right and he…he truly didn't.

'So what you want to say is…He didn't abandon me on purpose?' Marinette blinked a couple of times, processing the new perspective her kwami presented her with.

'You know that could easily be the case.' Tikki said as she laid next to her on the bed.

'Maybe next time you should ask him..'

The girl kept silent…but at least decided to listen to her friend.

'…You're right…I should do that.' Marinette said 'maybe when another akuma attack breaks out …I'll ask him then' she stood up, gagging towards her closet and taking a towel.

'Where are you going?' The kwami called after her.

'To take I shower…and clear my mind a little. Thank you for your help Tikki, it means a lot.' She smiled gratefully.

'No problem. I love you, after all.' The kwami flew to her, kissing her cheek.

'And I love you too.' Marinette smiled as she returned the kiss, scratching Tikki on the stomach as a small giggle escaped from her tiny red friend.

 _Chat Noir…were you truly left without a choice?_

.

.

Saturday was a lazy day for Marinette. She was still being treaded like a sick little kid and her parents kept bugging her.

Eat your food. Drink your tea. Did you remember to take the medicine? Are you hot? Should we turn on the AC? Don't get up! Rest a little.

The amount of attention she was receiving was making her go nuts.

She was just glad her parents didn't suspect anything as they saw that Ladybug also had a fever… After listening to Alya's nagging and yelling at her, she couldn't imagine what would happen if they ever found out.

She grabbed her white knitted blanked and made her way out on the terrace, taking her mint tea as well.

The bluenette hurriedly put the still hot mug on the small table next to her chaise-longue.

Sitting down onto it, she covered her body more with the blanket, since it was starting to get a bit cold out.

That's just how it was in September, hot days and fresh nights… but now that she was feeling better she didn't mind it at all.

She closed her eyes as the light breeze flew hitting against her body. The night was silent, only a distant sound of crickets and small birds in the dark. She liked it, it all felt so nice…relaxing even.

She stretched out on the chair, bringing her head aback as peace and serenity entered her body.

So distracted and coughed up in the blissful moment she didn't seem to notice a certain cat, sitting on her railing and looking at her with astonishment.

.

.

His eyes glistened in the dark as he looked towards her pale neck, exposed by the illuminating moon. He came here with a determination to talk to her, (hopefully find out how to fix things as Adrien) but as he saw her lying down on the chaise…her beautiful hair let loose and flowing around from the light wind…Her small hands wrapped around the knitted blanket covering her nightgown as her knees bent, drawing her feet to her bottom…Gosh, he couldn't stop gazing at her. She just looked so…so perfect…

His eyes traced her face….Her rosy lips were slightly parted, allowing her to inhale small breaths of fresh air…her blue eyes closed and her head thrown aback…she looked beautiful…and it was all so magical too him…

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, widening as they saw him. 'Chat!?'

Oh. Fuck.

She quickly sat up, hurriedly covering herself with the net-like material.

'I'm so sorry!' he said, closing his eyes 'I didn't mean to startle you I jus-..'

'What the hell are you doing here?' he was interrupted by her squeal, still he could identify the shock laced trough her high pitched voice.

'I-I… I was around and…I…Just though I should come and say hi…It's been a long time..' He tried to explain trough his stuttering, feeling blood rush trough his body as he's cheeks gained a red hue.

Marinette stared blankly at him, her grip on the blanket tightening.

'I'm so sorry! It wasn't my intention to v-violate your p-privacy and I-I…I'll just leave.' He finally said, turning away from her. He didn't really wait for her response. She was probably shocked, so he figured he should give her space. He stood up from his crouch, getting ready to jump from the railing.

But the next thing he heard, made him freeze.

She was laughing…and not just giving out a small giggle but actually, full out, laughing.

His leather made ears twitch as he turned around to face Marinette.

'Why are you laughing? What's so funny?' he asked surprised, as he slowly came down from her fence.

'You-..you should have seen your face!' she said as she gasped for air, tears of joy rolling down her rosy cheeks. 'I-it's was so red!'

A spurge of embarrassment washed over him again, but he soon found himself smiling at the scene. He remembered himself in Marinette's situation the first time he met her in his civilian form.

She didn't get mad when he laughed at her standing under the closed umbrella, so it was ridiculous for him to even consider getting mad at her now…not that he could ever fell such way towards her…

'Are you done?' he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

'Just give me a sec.' she said as she wiped away her teas, straightening her slouched back as she positioned back a fallen strap of her nightgown.

Don't you dare think about it!- He mentally scolded himself, putting his gaze away from her shoulders and back to her face.

.

.

'So..' she teased, putting her arms around one of her legs as she relaxed on the chaise again. She didn't mind her position now that the blanket was covering her body.

'Do you spy on girls in nightgowns often?'

His face changed red again and she was loving it. She figured that although Ladybug was still mad at Chat Noir, Marinette had no reason to be…Unless that's how it seemed on the outside.

'You know that was unintentional' he said, his lips forming into a pout. 'Besides' he continued, changing his expression from a 7-yearold kid to the grown man he is 'You're the only girl I would spy on, anyway' He flashed her a flirtatious wink and Marinette felt herself becoming red.

'Still at it with the lame flirting' she teased, but he just smirked at her, stretching his hands as he leaned on her railing.

'If my flirting's lame, then why are you blushing, Princess?' he said as he peeked at her trough his lashes.

Marinette's eyes widened as she slapped a hand on her rosy cheeks, mentally cursing the state she's in.

Her action only made his smirk grow wider as he slowly approached, popping down next to her.

'And what exactly are you doing? She lifted a brow.

He turned to face her, his green eyes glistening as a lazy smile stretched itself onto his face. 'Mind if I keep you company for a little while?'

'…Sure…go ahead' she drawled, her face forming a puzzled expression 'Why do you want to do that, if I may ask?' she questioned referring to his sudden interest in spending time with her.

'I…' he began but stopped, turning his gaze towards something in the distance. 'I just needed someone to talk to.'

The bluenette was left surprised. Her inner-self shocked by the sincerity in his voice and her mind confused at the words he just spoken.

 _Chat Noir wanted to talk to her about something?_

* * *

 **Please don't hate me, but I felt like I should end it there. The chapter was already long enough so I decided I didn't need any extra scenes in this one. Next one for sure :)**

 **See you then :3 Thanks again :3**

 **Ohhh, that rhymed :D**


	6. Confessions and Carnival

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and support. It means so much to me, really! I had some struggle writing this cause I'm a bit busy these day, but I still managed to finish the chapter. Here you go, chapter 6. Enjoy! :) :3**

* * *

While Marinette silently awaited for him to say something Chat or rather Adrien had no idea how to start the conversation.

He mentally face-palmed himself.

 _Yeah, I really should have practiced this at home first._

'Y-you see..' he stuttered a little as he begun.

This has to be clever. He must plan out what he's gonna say.

'There's this girl…'

.

.

Marinette's eyes widened. _Girl? What girl? Is Chat in love with another girl?_ An irritating feeling overcame in her chest and although she didn't really know what it meant it certainly had something to do with what Chat said.

Despite the bottling feeling she nodded at him, urging him to continue.

'She-…she's a really good _friend_.'

 _Oh thank God._

'And I kinda…sorta…let her down.' He ended and by then Marinette's eyes were bulging out.

 _Is he talking about Ladybug?_

She sniffed, straightening her posture as she casually crossed her arms 'I-I see…And t-this girl…Is she by any chance…your partner, L-Ladybug.' Jugging by his shocked expression when he heard her question, she figured it was.

'Umm…y-yeah?' he stuttered, his confirmation coming out more like a question.

'So, umm…anyway… ** _Ladybug_** _…_ kinda hates me now and I-…' he was interrupted by her squeal.

'Where did you get that idea?' Marinette said before stopping to think. She suppressed a gasp at her stupidity when she realized what she said, shaking her head to somehow clean the mess 'I-I mean…what did you do to make her hate you?' she quickly changed the question.

Chat gave her a puzzled expression, but nevertheless decided to answer.

'I…' he was trying to find the words to describe his situation, and Marinette mentally let out a sigh of relief.

 _Phew, that was a close one. Don't need him finding out I'm Ladybug. But…how could he think she hated him? Sure she said it like 4 time to his face…but it was really in spurge of a moment…Oh God, she fucked up!..._

 _._

 _._

'…You probably know I was absent for quite some time now..' Adrien finally found his voice. He peeped up at Marinette, who gave him an understanding nod, before she slipped a question he was scared she'd ask.

'…Why did you leave?'

Adrien found himself becoming flustered.

What in the world could he say?

 _Oh sorry Princess, I really can't tell you that because you might find out I'm really your ex-best friend Adrien Agreste… Also nice sleepwear you have there, matches your eyes beautify._

'I..I really can tell you that..' he finally said, deciding to speak the truth. He looked at her once again and there was an unreadable frown on her face…She was probably swept up in her thoughts, but he continued anyway.

'The problem is…I don't know how to fix the bond I've broken..'

There it is. The whole truth. Minus the part where he says it's really about his relationship with Marinette as his civilian self. But now that he thinks about it…He's friendship problem with Ladybug is similar to theirs, so this question might as well be universal.

.

.

Marinette fiddled with her hands while looked at the city ahead of her.

'I guess…just be there for her…you might not think it's that way…but she really needs you…' She shrugged her shoulders, her voice almost like a whisper.

'But how can I do that when she's constantly pushing me away? Adrien asked.

'…M-maybe…she-…maybe she's scared that you might abandon her…again…'

He gasped.

'How could yo-she think such way?'

Oh man, is he really asking her that question. It was really hard keeping her Ladybug in at this point.

'Come on, you already left once. What's stopping you from doing it again?' she asked, her voice rising. It was a little sassy and harsh for Marinette to act this way, but it was more Ladybug after all.

'The fact that **I have** **a** **choice** now!' he spat out furiously, before his eyes widened. 'Sorry, Princess.' He apologized, bowing his head down 'I-I didn't mean to yell at you! I apologize.'

Marinette blinked a couple of times. She wasn't taken back by his yelling, focusing more on the words that were spoken.

So Tikki was right after all…He didn't have a choice.

Gosh, this would be a hundred times easier if she just knew why he had to leave in the first place! But she figured that he clearly didn't know Marinette that well to actually open up to her. Whatever, she's just gonna have to wait and find out as Ladybug.

'Want some advice from me?' she asked, still keeping her tone steady.

Yes, this was it! She was gonna tell him how to fix things as Adrien.

'That's why I'm here…That and I just needed to see you' he gave her a big grin, seeing her cheeks develop a rosy shade.

She takes a deep breath before she begins.

'Girls often act differently from how they feel. She may push you away, but inside her mind she desperately wants you to stay. I guess that we girls are pretty confusing sometimes, but we're also fragile, so we often build walls to prevent people from hurting us again…'

He keeps silent, his mouth parted due to her words…

'…Seems to me…like you've experienced this before?' he asks her, trying to sound as gentle and genuine as possible. But she just hits him with another sigh.

'..You could say that..' she whispers.

'Tell me about him…' he says casually and Marinette feels her cheeks becoming red again.

'H-him?' she stutters.

'Well you're obviously talking about a guy. Did he also leave you?'

Oh, boy. OOOOH BOY!

'N-no. What are you talking about!? I-I didn't-..' she struggles to stop rumbling, but he cuts her off with a kind smile.

'Come on, Princess. You can admit it, I won't judge.'

'I..uhh…' she struggles a bit longer before she decides to just drop it.

 _Fuck it. She might as well be honest._

She rolls her eyes, clicking her tongue 'Fine.'

A small chuckle of amusement leaves his lips as he stares down at her. It seems that their positions changed when they were arguing. She was now completely spread out on the chaise lounge and he was sitting up straight, almost hovering over her.

.

.

Just as he was about to say something else the beeping from his ring cut him off.

'Oops, looks like I gotta split.' He says as he gets up from his spot besides her.

Her eyes flash on his ring, before she does the same.

'Well…it was nice talking to you' She tightens her grip on the white blanket hanging from her shoulders.

'You too, Princess.' He chuckles again, his legs now standing on the wide railing cap.

She gave him a smile of her own, before stepping away so that he could jump off more easily.

'Marinette' he calls before he leaves.

'Yeah?' she answers, her voice small and child-like over the breeze.

'Maybe you should give him a chance.' He says as he turns towards her, lips parted in a dazzling display of straight, white teeth. And just like that…he was gone.

Marinette blushes as she tries to keep her stupid heart steady, his smile never leaving her mind. That smile on his face made him look quite attractive and Marinette didn't really understand why, but it made her feel things…things she only felt with Adrien.

.

.

.

'Adrien called again'

Speaking of the devil.

Marinette rolled her eyes, resting on Alya's comfy dorm room bed. _Seriously what mattress is this? It feels like heaven._

'He asked me if we wanted to go to the Carnival together, since it's the last night it'll be in Paris.'

Alya continued whilst typing something on her phone.

'Tell him thanks, but I'm not interested.' The bluenette shrugged, playing with the soft material of her bedcover.

'Marinetteeee' Alya whined. 'Isn't it time to just drop it already?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She still kept her eyes down.

'Come on, poor guy has been asking me about you non stop. Why don't you just give him a chance?'

Marinette's eyes widened.

 _'_ _Maybe you should give him a chance.'_

Chat's words echoed trough her mind and she found herself blushing once again. The bluenette raised her head towards her best friend who was practically tearing herself apart with her anticipating gaze.

Marinette let out a big long breath, sitting up from her lying position. 'Fiiine. Tell him to meet us at the entrance at 7 P.M. sharp.'

'Yes, yes, yes!' Her best friend jumped, strangling her in a big hug.

Marinette chuckled 'I can't breathe' she managed to say, her BFF's arm tight around her neck.

'Oh sorry' she smiled sheepishly, backing away. 'So, now that that's all taken care off.' A pleasing smile was playing on her lips 'What are we going to wear?'

.

.

.

Marinette found herself groaning, her flower printed skirt flaring out on the gentle wind.

'They're late.'

'It probably due to traffic. They'll be here soon.' Alya tried to reassure her. She was wearing an orange halter maxi dress, some nude sandals and crème stone necklace to complete the look.

'Soon my butt' Marinette mumbled straightening her white Micky Mouse shirt. She felt Tikki move in her white bag and slowly opened it, allowing the kwami to breathe in some air and furthermore covering the bag with her yellow sweater.

Just as Alya was about to call Nino for the 3rd time, there was a distant yell.

'WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!' He boyfriend yelled as the two men proceeded to run towards them.

Alya gave Marinette a knowing look before facing the boys again. The bluenette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she did the same.

A small knot appeared in her stomach when she looked at the blonde model chuckling at Nino who almost fell on the ground.

He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that perfectly hugged his ripped upper-body, a white short sleeve shirt was over it. Brown shorts hung from his waist and he appeared to be wearing white _Vans_.

 _Damn Adrien-…Nope she's not even gonna go there._

A small smirk appeared on her lips, which Alya mistook for something else.

'Adrien looks quite handsome, doesn't he, Mari?' She whispered making Marinette develop a blush, but before she could protest the boys had already approached them.

'Sorry we were late. Adrien had to take pictures with his fans.' Nino explained as Adrien flashed a sheepish grin, his eyes escaping towards Marinette.

'No worries, we were just having a girl chit-chat while we waited.' Alya giggled, approaching Adrien after she gave Nino a kiss.

Marinette flashed a 'Hi' and a quick hug to Nino, before she hesitantly stepped back. Her auburn haired friend had already stepped away, clearing her path towards the blonde.

He gave her a small smile as he moved towards her; His arms wrapping themselves around her small waist. She slowly hugged him back, her hand awkwardly patting him on the back as she hurriedly pulled away.

The questionable smirk on his face as one of his eyebrows rose up made him appear even more attractive and Marinette cursed herself for even doing this in the beginning.

'So' Nino interrupted their staring contest 'Where should we go first?'

'Oh, I've always wanted you to win me a teddy bear in one of those high striker games.' Alya smiled like a child.

'What?' her boyfriend blinked, panic overcoming his body.

'Come on' Alya giggled, dragging Nino with her.

'But I'm not-..' Nino tried to protest but he was already pulled away, leaving Marinette alone with Adrien.

The bluenette giggled, crossing her arms behind her back and silently looking to the side. She could feel his burning gaze on her and it was seriously making her blush.

'Ehem' he cleared his throat, forcing her to turn towards him. 'Soo…where do you want to go first?'

'You choose.' She shrugged, her gaze once again leaving his.

Adrien frowned, fixing his shirt.

Why is she doing this? She's only making things more awkward than they need to be.

'You know..' he begun 'This would be a lot easier if you actually wanted to talk to me..'

'I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?' she still didn't look at him.

'Well yeah…but not like you used to do.' He explained, remembering their long and pointless prattling about most unusual and stupid things, but he always found them interesting. True she stuttered when they talked, but he didn't mind, it was just how she was.

A frown made its way onto his face. He misses those days so much.

Marinette let out a long wistful sigh. '…Ring toss' she finally mumbled.

'What?' Adrien asked, not hearing what she whispered.

'I said, ring toss. I wanna go to the Ring toss booth.'

A broad smile stretched out on his lips.

'Than what are we waiting for?' he grabbed her hand, pulling her in the giant crowd of people.

'A-Adrien!' she yelped.

 _Now we're getting somewhere_.- he thought.

.

.

.

'Hey Mari, watch this' he called, the sweet nickname urging her to turn around.

He was holding multi-colored rings in his hand and in one swift motion they were sent flying towards long metal rods placed on the stand.

She gasped as she saw that they all hit their target, spinning around the rod as they plopped down.

'Impressive' she said, giving him a small clap.

'Think you could do better?' He asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

She looked at him like he just insulted her 'Think? I know I can.' She gave him her own smirk.

'Ohh..' he widened his face 'Why don't you show me then' he moved away, gesturing for her to take his position.

'Fine. I will.' She maneuvered her way, taking the rings from the stand. 'Matter fact.' She stopped, closing her eyes.

'I'll do it with my eyes closed.'

'Yeah, good luck with that.' He snickered, but the bluenette just ignored him, focusing on her target.

She took a deep breath, remembering all the times she couldn't see straight but had to use her yo-yo to grab onto something. The moment she remembered the feeling she threw her rings…and miraculously they all flew right where she wanted them too.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a wide eyed Adrien.

'Brava!' the man behind the booth clapped, his expression matching Adrien's.

'Thank you, thank you' she dropped down in a ballerina like bow.

'That…' Adrien started taking a deep breath '..was amazing!'

'Psh, tell me something I don't know' she smirked, patting him on the shoulder as she walked pass him.

.

.

'H-hey! Where are we going now?' Adrien walked after her as he picked up the prizes they received.

'Just taking a walk.' She shrugged.

He suppressed a whistle as he watched her from behind. He wasn't a pervert or anything but Daaamn…

'You know' he said, catching up with her 'This is the first time I've seen you walk this long without falling or slipping on something. And to be honest, I kinda miss that'

Marinette's cheeks developed a heavy blush, remembering all the embarrassing moments but nevertheless she smirked. 'Would you want me to step on your feet instead, for all time sake?'

'No, no No!' he shook his head, a funny expression on his face as he looked towards his foot 'I'm still sore from when we first met.'

Marinette let out a chuckle, resulting in him giving her a big pout…which resulted in her laughing again.

'But seriously where are we going now?' He asked trailing behind her again.

'Well…' he was met with her beautiful blue eyes as she turned around 'We got all night, don't we?' she gave him a breathtaking smile before wandering towards the Ferris Wheel.

 _Indeed we do, Princess._

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it. Don't forget to send me your thoughts, cause I read everything... and...yeah :D See you in the next chapter..._**

 ** _(Gosh, I'm so awkward. XD)_**


	7. Your unique self

**I'm so happy to announce that I've officially over passed a 100 story followers! Might I add I also have close to 60 favorites and over 20 reviews! For everyone that helped me reach this far, thank you so, SO FREAKING much! I really appreciate every single one of you, and since this is the 7th chapter and my favourite number also happens to be 7…I made this for you. ENJOY! :3**

 **(Also for anyone reading this, you're an awesome person! I'm not even kidding, you are.)**

* * *

Marinette let out an anxious sigh as she looked at the time on her alarm clock.

3 A.M.

She pushed the palms of her hands against her closed eyes, scolding her mind for not letting her sleep.

 _This is useless. I'll never get any rest._

The brunette let another soft sigh before her eyes darted towards the giant bear on her spinning chair.

Memories of the Carnival flashed before her eyes jet again.

A small smile appeared across her lips. _Adrien won that for her!_

After their ride on the Ferris wheel they decided to meet up with Alya and Nino again. They were still at that high striker game.

Marinette gave out a silent giggle as she remembered poor Nino struggling to score higher than 'little girl'. Alya kept nagging at him, telling him to be a man, while Adrien and she silently watched, trying not to laugh.

'I'm a DJ not a body builder!' he protested, dropping the giant hammer and stepping away.

'Well I want my teddy bear!' Alya said, putting her nose up in the air.

'Hey no sweat, you can have mine. I won it at the ring toss.' Marinette smiled handing her the bear from the bag.

'OMG, for real?!' Alya asked, mirth playing in her eyes.

'Yeah, I don't need it.' The bluenette smiled kindly at her.

'Thanks girl, you da best!' The brunette gave her a big hug before turning to her boyfriend again 'Just so you know, you're not getting any tonight' she said.

'Alya, wait!' Nino called but she just proceeded to leave, a giant white bear tight in her arms.

Marinette and Adrien slowly turned towards each other, horror swimming in their wide eyes.

'That was…' Marinette begun, but stopped not knowing what to say.

'I didn't know they…' Adrien tried, but decided to drop it himself. 'Never mind that' he said clapping his hands together. 'So, since you gave your bear to Alya it would only be fair if I win you another one.' He gave her an attractive smile.

'Oh no, you don't have to do that. It's fine, really.' Marinette protested, but he wouldn't listen.

'I won't let you be the only girl here without a prize'

A playful wink was directed at her before Adrien came up to the same game that Nino was struggling with.

He paid the man, before turning towards Marinette 'Hold this for me, will ya?' he asked taking of his white shirt and exposing his visible muscles to her.

'S-sure' Marinette stammered, her gaze far too focused on his biceps to notice the smug grin playing on his lips.

And so he took the hammer, his muscles tightening as he swung it….and to Marinettes shock, he was able to reach the top.

'Yeah, you da man!' the male in charge of the high striker game yelled, patting him on the back as he spoke what was written on the highest checkpoint.

'Choose your pick.' He continued, gesturing towards the collection of all sorts of toys and bears.

Adrien turned towards Marinette, gently pulling her next to him. 'Go ahead, Mari.' He smiled at her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

The bluenette blushed at the gesture, her eyes wandering over the whole collection. 'I-I..'

'Come on, which ever one you like.' He assured her, his hand spreading as it pointed out the giant choices.

She slowly scanned the pile of bears before her eyes landed on the single one that stood out the most. 'That one' she pointed towards a giant panda that was smiling, it's eyes blue and nose black.

'Alright, here you go lil' lady.' The old man handed her the king-sized bear.

'Thank you' Marinette smiled kindly at the man, before her gaze turned to Adrien. 'Thank you very much.' She said as they proceeded to walk back.

'Don't mention it.' he shook his hand, giving her a light grin. 'I just wanted to see your smile again.'

The bluenette found herself blushing at his words, quickly covering her face with the enormous panda…but it looked like he already saw her as he gave out a warm chuckle.

..

Marinette let out one of her many yawns as she stared at the pink ceiling. Everything around her was silent, except the steady beating of her heart. It was all moving a bit too fast for her. First Nathaniel broke up with her and than she wasn't even given the time to mourn before Adrien came, Chat Noir following after him in just a few days.

Too fast…it was fucking too fast, and she slowly found herself getting lost in it all. Her feelings towards the certain black cat and a blonde model making it a hundred times more difficult.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked towards her opened lap-top…She could see his e-mail even from here, or was it just that she remembered every single word of it, so it somehow seemed that way?

Marinette took a final, big breath before she closed her eyes again. _Sleep!_ She ordered, before covering herself with the sheet.

.

.

.

'Why can't I sleep!?' Adrien yelled into his pillow, his legs kicking off the white material covering his body.

'Keep it down, I'm sleeping here.' Plagg mumbled, returning to his snoring right after.

The blonde let out a frustrated groan, turning on his side. You see, he tried his best to doze off, but whenever he did that the ravishing image of Marinette smiling at him appeared before his eyes and it sent him wide awake again.

 _Why can't she stop being so…perfect!?_

He gasped as he realized what he just thought. Those problems that were bothering his mind weren't new, but the person they were directed at was.

Adrien Agreste couldn't imagine he would ever, and he means ever, feel something for a girl that wasn't Ladybug. He couldn't imagine he would even think that there was someone as equally amazing and beautiful as she, but clearly the tables have turned now and he somehow found himself having feelings towards the sweet and shy bluenette.

Another image popped up in his mind. The one from the night he visited her as Chat Noir. That beautiful face of hers still bothered him so much, well not in a bad way of course. He just found himself wishing he could at least slide his hands trough her soft silky hair, or look deeply into her beautiful eyes again…or kiss her alluring rosy lips…

He mentally scolded himself, shaking his head to prevent from any more fantasies entering his mind. But it was no use…

'What are you doing kid?' Plagg groaned, peeking up at his owner who was pacing around the room like a crazy man.'It's 4 in the morning.'

'Sorry Plagg, I didn't mean to wake you. I just…I can't get her out of my mind' Adrien said, resisting the urge to bite his nails again.

'Uhh,boy…Listen, why don't you just lay down, close your eyes and SLEEP!' Plagg yelled with his tiny voice, his head smashing onto the small pillow.

'I can't sleep, not…not before I see her again.'

'What?! How? It's 4 AM. She must already be asleep.' The kwami raised his head again, looking at the blonde model.

'I'll just go as Chat Noir!' he exclaimed, smiling at the idea.

'Eh?'

'Yeah that's perfect. I'll just go to her terrace and check if she made it home safely.'

'Oh no. I'm not wasting my precious sleeping time just so you could watch your little girlfriend like a creep!' the kwami protested.

'Please Plagg. I just need to see her, and then you can get back to your nap. Pleaseeeeeeee' the model begged as he got on his knees, his hands put into prayer position 'I'll buy you all the Camembert you want.'

The kwami's eyes lit at the mention of cheese '…Fine. But only for 10 minutes.' Plagg rolled his eyes.

'Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Adrien jumped, a pleasing grin on his face 'Plagg, claws out!'

And then there was a flash.

.

.

.

 _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps._

Adrien thought as he watched the bluenette resting on her bed. Her small hands spread out over the pillow and locks of raven hair scattered over her peaceful sleeping face. He couldn't resist the urge as he crouched down next to her, gently moving away strands of hair, until her beautiful face was fully uncovered for him to see. God, how gorgeous she was….and damn, how he wished he could kiss her. His eyes darted towards her cheeks, before they became wide again.

 _H-has she been crying?!_

 _Why would she cry? Did something happen? Is she ok?_

Many questions came rushing trough his head, but he knew that they couldn't be answered right away. That doesn't mean he won't find out.

Adrien looked at her once again, taking in the whole beauty that was her very own being.

He placed a small, barely felt kiss on her bare shoulder, before standing up again.

As he walked towards the stairs that led to her trapdoor, a dreamy smile was stretched on his lips…that is, until his leg tangled up in some cables and as he tried pulling them off the lap top attached to them, followed.

'Woah, woah, woah.' He whisper-yelled catching the machine right before it hit the ground. He quickly turned around, towards the still sleeping girl. A sigh of relief left his lips as he placed the lap top back, his eyes scanning the wide open screen. It appeared she was looking trough her e-mails…and then something caught his eye.

 _Wait, what?_

'A message from Nathaniel?' he whispered to himself, daring to open the very recent e-mail.

 **From: Marinette**

 **To: Nathaniel**

 **Hey Nathaniel, just wanted to ask how's NY and all that jazz? I bet your art exhibitions were a total success. :) Anyway, message me back whenever you get the chance to. :) :) Marinette**

 **Yesterday at 10 AM**

His finger slid down to look at his response.

 **From:Nathaniel**

 **To:Marinette**

 **Hey, Mari. New York's great...I've met some pretty amazing people here :) The art show was pretty good too, thanks for asking. How are you?**

 **Nate :)**

 **Yesterday at 11 PM**

Adrien gathered his brows in confusion at the next message.

 **I'm fine. Everything's fine. :) Anyways, I just saw your picture with that pretty blonde girl…She a friend of yours? :)**

The blonde model silently scrolled through the next message, completely forgetting about the basic privacy standards.

 **Oh…you mean Caroline. Yeah, she is a really good friend. …Listen Mari, I'm sorry you had to find out like met at my art show and we just somehow clicked…She's an artist like myself…and she just…she makes me happy.**

…

 **Good for you :)**

It was the last message she sent him and he couldn't quite shake the feeling off that maybe something wasn't right.

Why would Nathaniel and Marinette send e-mails to each other?

And then it hit him.

 _…_ _Wait, wasn't Nathaniel that boy from his class that always had a crush on Marinette? When did they become such good friends? WAIT!? Is he the one that Alya was mentioning when he came back and they were out for coffee!?_

'Marinette used to date Nathaniel!?' he whisper-yelled, but quickly put a hand over his mouth as he heard Marinette move.

The bluenette groaned as she switched to her side, her hand moving towards her chest.

Adrien kept silent, completely frozen until the girl fell asleep again and then he let out a deep, nerve-easing breath.

He put the laptop back on the table, trying to make as little noise as possible.

 _So if Marinette and Nathaniel were dating…and he met another girl…that means! Nathaniel has a new girlfriend!?_

.

.

.

Mornings were pretty frustrating for Marinette; Too many things that needed to be done, and to little time to actually do them. On top of it, she never really got enough sleep throughout the night.

The bluenette tried her best not to pass out during breakfast. Her clothes were a wrinkled mess and she was chewing on her tangled hair along side the PB and J toast.

She cringed as she felt a strand of her hair in her mouth 'Bleh!'

'Did you say something, dear?' Sabine asked, her head snapping from the dough she was kneading to Marinette.

'N-no, maman.' Marinette shook her hand, giving her a forced grin.

'Oh, ok' The older bluenette smiled, continuing her work. 'By the way, how are things with Nathaniel?'

Marinette found her eyes getting wider.

 _Oh right, she doesn't know they…_

Her wide eyes darted towards her dad, who was reading his newspaper.

'Umm..papa'

The man lifted his eyes toward her 'Yes, sweetie?'

'W-would you mind giving mom and me some privacy t-to talk for a few minutes?' Marinette stammered. She always felt embarrassed when she needed to talk about boy problems, especially when dad was there.

'But why can't I stay? I wanna hear what you have to say too' the man protested, but he was met with his wife's sharp gaze 'Tom.' She scolded, pointing towards the door.

'Ok, ok.' Her dad pouted, slowly dragging his feet as he went out.

Marinette kinda felt bad for him, but his childish expression made her giggle a little.

'So, what's up dear?' her mom asked.

'So..um..Nathaniel and I…we broke up.' Marinette said, finally getting it off of her shoulders.

'What? Why?' Sabine's eyes went wide.

'He just got this opportunity to go to New York and…well you get the rest..'

'Oh, darling.' Her mom left the work, pacing towards her and handing out a big hug 'Did you tell Alya?'

'Yeah' Marinette replied awkwardly.

'It must be hard on you..' her mother said, sitting down in Tom's chair. 'First Adrien and now Nathaniel..' she stroked her daughter's hand. 'Well at least Adrien's back now…but still…It's a shame to see such a wonderful relationship coming to an end' she gave her a sad smile.

Marinette kept silent…so naturally, Sabine dared to continue '…D-Did you and him ever…?'

Marinette gave her a puzzled look 'Ever what?'

'You know…sleep together?'

'MOM!' Marinette squealed, her cheeks becoming red 'W-we never did such thing. And even if we did, it's private. I don't even know why you'd ask me such a ridiculous question!?' She kept rambling.

'Well I'm your mother, dear. It's my motherly duty to advise you on your path of becoming a woman.' Sabine continued, now talking some spiritual mothering stuff.

'Mom I'm 20 years old. I'm already a woman.' the raven haired girl rolled her eyes.

'Maybe in the definition but clearly not in the meaning.'

Marinette froze at her words 'What?'

Sabine let out a sigh, most likely preparing herself for the next words 'Darling you are most certainly a beautiful, inspirational and wonderful young woman, but you're still a kid at heart. I get that you went trough a lot of pain in your life and that molded you in the person you are today… but I also know there's still a lot of things you need to _learn_ and _feel_ to truly become the meaning, and the definition of a woman.'

Marinette gathered her brows as she listened to her mother. _Doesn't being a woman mean you're 18 or older? Where does this crazy talk come from? And what more does she need to learn to feel like her mom does?_

'You see, I'm not saying you need a man to make you a true woman. And I'm not saying that this is an existing or legitimate rule of becoming one. I'm just saying that there's going to be a moment in your life that'll change the very being of you…and I somehow find that moment making you your unique self…a woman.'

'…When did you fell that way?' the bluenette asked the very burning question that was on her mind the entire time.

'When did I become a true woman?' Sabine asked.

Marinette gave a silent nod.

'…Well when I gave birth to you, of course' her mother gave her a heart-warming smile, one which made Marinette let out a silent tear. '…But it doesn't have to be the same for everyone. One can find themselves after accomplishing their dream, reaching their goals or even finding true love.' Sabine smiled at her daughter whilst wiping away her fallen tears.

'I experienced the same.' Her dad said, startling them as he leaned on the open door casing.

'D-dad.' Marinette turned towards him, her cheeks developing a heavy blush 'Were you listening the whole time!?'

'I just came in to get my newspaper when I heard Sabine talking about her becoming a woman. And I just wanted the say…that I too finally felt like a man, when I held your tiny being in my big hands' he illustrated his words, bending hands in a cradle shape as a light chuckle escaped his lips. It seemed like he remembered the feeling, looking in his arms with a warm smile.

Marinette got up, silently walking towards her dad before she gave him a big hug; her mom joining in after a moment or two.

And so they hugged…and so she cried. But the bluenette couldn't deny that she was thankful for the wisdom they passed upon her.

* * *

 **There you go, guys; A heart-warming scene and Adrien Agreste acting like a total creep from Twilight. Please send me your thoughts on this chapter and tell me if you think it was cute…or nah? Since it's my favourite number I wanted to make it special in some way…**

 **Hope YOU enjoyed it, and I hope you have the BESTEST day possible. (I don't even think that's a word :3 )**


	8. Chat got your tongue?

**Heyy, guys! I'm back :) Although this chapter is short it's one of my favorite. Come on peeps, it's what we've all been waiting for! So without further ado..here you go. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Adrien didn't know why, but he couldn't get enough of her; The sassy sway of her hips as she walked. That alluring smell of her perfume that somehow always hung in the air when she was around. The girly clothes she wore that always looked stunning on her, yet he couldn't keep his dirty mind from imagining her without any. She most definitely has those innocent, good girl manners and yet there was a mysterious halo of her being.

He had learned by now that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was both predictable and unpredictable. He knew how to extract simple reactions from her; Like how when he complements and teases her, a blush always coats her cheeks.

Yet, as much as he tried, he couldn't get anything more from her….And that's when the bad news roll in.

...

'I got rejected.' Adrien mumbled whilst sitting in his best friend's apartment.

'What? How?' Nino asked as he popped a bottle of bear. He put one on the small coffee table next to Adrien and the other hung in his hand.

'It was just a simple test. When we were all at the movies I tried putting a hand over her shoulder, but she just scooted away...I don't know if I did something wrong, I thought girls liked that shit.'

Nino gathered his brows 'They do.'

'So, I'm the problem then..' Adrien chuckled bitterly.

'Bro don't think like that…Maybe she just can't commit right now. After all, she did break up her 3 years long relationship just a couple weeks ago.'

'Three years!?' Adrien exclaimed, straightening up from his slouched position on the sofa.

How the heck can Tomatoboy keep her for that long? In his opinion Marinette was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. He was sure any guy would be lucky to have her, (such as himself) so why does this dude get to be the one to keep her for 3 f-ing years!?

'Oh yeah, they were that…like…power couple, is that what you call them?'

Adrien gave a silent nod.

'But in all honesty, if you ask me; they weren't happy.'

Adrien's eyes widened, Nathaniel's message appearing before his eyes.

 ** _She just…she makes me happy._**

So they weren't happy together? Then why the heck did they stay put for that long?

'Dude if you want my opinion, you should just talk to her.'

'And say what exactly?'

'I don't know, just be honest.'

'Honest…yeah I can't really be honest, what if she rejects me again?'

'Then at least you could say you tried' the DJ chuckled, rising a bottle to his lips and drinking the liquid.

Adrien frowned. Admit that he likes her and get rejected just so he could say that he tried? Yeah, that's not happening… First, he's too much of a chicken to even say anything cause hell, it's Mari the most beautiful girl he ever met (besides Ladybug)…and second he really couldn't afford to sound so desperate. Even if he really…really was.

 _I'll just have to find another way.- he thought_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Marinette spent the whole day finishing her Fall collection so she could present it tomorrow. Cups of coffee invaded her work table and let's just say she had pins and needles where there shouldn't be pins and needles.

Just as she was done with the last dress she heard her mom calling for dinner.

 _Dinner!? Ay,ay,ay she must've lost track of time._

The bluenette put down her scissors and took of the pins from her working apron. Now that she's done, she might as well eat.

..

After dinner Marinette took a quick shower, drying off and deciding to call it a night. She was currently sitting on the bed, admiring the dress from afar. She wondered if the dress will look as good on the client as it did on the mannequin.

 _Maybe she should…No, sleep!...But just a little twirl…Nope, you said you were going to bed, God damn….But what if there's something wrong and she doesn't know it?…Oh what could be wrong, everything's fine!…Maybe the stitching is all wrong or there's a hole somewhere or…OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, just try it on._

She hurried to get of the bed and darted towards the dress, sliding out of her PJ's and putting it on. The bluenette giggled as she twirled in it, the light material following her body as she spun around the room.

 _Hey, wouldn't it look cool if we pretend we're out for a walk in it?-_ her childish mind suggested and she squealed with excitement, dropping the PJ's from her hand and pacing towards her terrace.

She smiled as she looked towards the Eiffel Tower. The night was peaceful and calm, somehow brining memories of summer. Still it was a bit colder that those sunny days. A dreamy sigh left her lips as she rested her hand on the rim of the railing.

The dress indeed fit her perfectly and it just so happened that the client and she had the same body type. She admired her stitching on the sweetheart neckline and the frills that were flaring out in different lengths. Yes, the bluenette was so caught up in her daydreaming, that the simple question that was spoken to her, made her jump.

..

'New dress?' she heard a familiar voice, her body backing away from the cold balusters as if they were on fire.

'Chat Noir!' she breathed, a hand placed over her pounding heart. 'You startled me.' She finally managed to say.

'My a _paw_ logies, Princess. It wasn't my intention to scare such a beautiful girl as yourself.' He bent down from his leaning position, a small smirk still playing on his lips as he put a light kiss on the knuckles of her hand.

'I-it's ok.' Marinette mumbled, a scarlet rose hue covering her cheeks.

She spun around as she realized he was smirking at her, most likely enjoying her flustered state. 'So, what brings you here...again.' she asked while gently scratching the black metal railing cap.

She felt him move closer to her and she lightly scooted, a blush still evident on her face.

The black attired hero looked like he was in deep thoughts, a small frown formed on his handsome masked face before it broke into a warm smile.

'I wanted to check if you're alright.' He shruged his shoulders, leaning against the railing next to her.

'I didn't know you had doubts in my ability to take care of myself?' she teased, giving him a smirk.

'No, of course I don't. I'm very aware what you're capable of…But I still had to make sure.' He winked playfully.

'Well, I'm fine.' Marinette smiled trough her blush. 'Anything else?' she asked, eyes flickering towards a rose in his hand.

'Oh, yeah.' He said, probably remembering as he looked down 'This is for you' he smiled handing her the beautiful flower.

'For me?' The bluenette gasped whilst hesitantly taking the offered gift.

'Yeah, it's just a little token of appreciation. And a thank you gift.'

Marinette gathered her brows in confusion; still she walked over to the metal table, placing the flower in a small vase. 'Thank you gift? For what?'

'For helping me with my problem...and being there when I needed to talk' he stated simply, dropping down once again to kiss her small hand.

Marinette felt her heart rate quickening as she looked at the blonde's lips lingering over her skin.

'Y-yeah, no p-problem.' She pulled away, spinning around again as she focused on the landscape in the distance. She didn't see his smirk as he leaned next to her, his elbows resting on the cap.

There was something about him that bothered her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was it his eyes...or the tall and ripped figure that made him look even hotter it the skintight suit? Maybe it's his short blond locks or the way his body brushed against hers as they looked upon the scenery? 'Did you talk to her?' she asked, breaking the silence.

'Who?'

'Ladybug?'

'Oh, her. No, not yet. But I will.' He gave her a small smile, scratching the back of his head. _Great, just when she though he couldn't get any more handsome_.

'How bout you? Did you give him a chance?' he continued.

'…Yeah, I did' she still sounded unsure, but it was enough to make him happy.

'Good for you, Princess' he lightly pushed her with his shoulder, resulting in Marinette giving out a giggle.

'I should be thanking you…You made things hella lot easier'

He shook his hand. 'I tend to not complicate things. If you can forgive and forget why not?'

The bluenette peeked up at him, her expression puzzled.

.

.

'Who says I forgave...or forgot?'

 _…_ _..Oh...so that was the problem. She still didn't forgive him._

'…Well why not?' he asked, unable to hide the surprised tone in his voice.

'Chat..' she sighed, it looked like she was about to say something but the determination quickly disappeared '..I really can't tell you that.'

He paused, looking at her. Should he push it? …Better not. After all she didn't push it when he couldn't tell her why he left.

'That's alright, Princess. I'm not gonna invade your privacy.' He smirked, remembering their encounter from the few night before.

She shook her head, clicking her tongue as she gave him a knowing smirk of her own.

'So, new dress?' he asked the already asked, and the bluenette silently nodded.

'Did you make it yourself?'

'Yeah, it's my design, but it's a client's request' she explained, fiddling with the M charm on her necklace.

'That's a pitty' Her eyes darted towards him, intrigued by the spoken words.

'…I'm sure you'd look better in it' he gave her a heart-stopping smile and she knew that she was officially…a mush.

'What, you don't agree?' he asked casually as he looked at her parted lips.

'I-I..'

'…What's wrong, Princess?' he tilted his head, a small pout playing on his lips. 'Chat got your tongue?' he smirked.

Oh, no. Oh F-ING no. Marinette felt her face becoming red. Never in her whole lifetime had someone made her feel this way, and she was frustrated…and she was bothered and she- she was't gonna let him get to her. She plucked up her courage and turned towards him, toning down her fierce blush.

'…No, Chaton. That's not it at all' she said, her voice smooth and melodic like. She tried making it as sexy as she could and it seemed like she succeeded, based on the surprised expression he was giving her. 'I'm just holding myself back.' She said as she traced a seductive finger down his chest.

'H-holding b-back? F-from what?' he stammered, his small gulp giving her a victorious smirk.

'Oh, wouldn't you like to know.' She came closer, her body brushing against his as her finger bopped his nose.

The expression on his face made her satisfied and she finally let out a loud laugh.

.

.

'Why are you laughing now?' he asked, shaking out of his flustered state. Damn, she could make him excited just by tracing a finger down his chest? He must clearly be head over heels then.

'Whose tongue did the cat get now, ha? ' she tilted her head, imitating him earlier 'Seems to me that you got a thing for me, kitty.' a few more giggles escaped her lips.

..

Her lips, Chat was looking at her lips. And while his inner self reminded him that it was a bad idea, another side of him wanted it so bad.

.

.

'Wh-what are you doing?' Marinette stammered, the closeness of his body becoming a little too intimate.

He didn't say a word, rather got even closer as he put his hand around her waist.

'You're right, I do have a thing for you.' His voice was low and husky, his breath hitting her blushing face as he spoke.

'Wha-what?' the bluenette whispered, far too bothered by the heat of his leather covered body.

'…But you can't deny..' he continued, getting closer and closer as he spoke.

Marinette stuttered, the cold wall hitting her back as an excited chill ran trough her body.

Chat just chuckled, his gaze never leaving her lips. 'You can't deny' he said again, this time just a few millimeter separating them '…that you want me too' his breath fanned her lips once again. He didn't do anything yet, his eyes searching for permission in hers.

Marinette looked into his deep green eyes, before her blue orbs dropped to his lips.

…Did she want this? _...Yes-_ her mind decided before her gaze rose again.

'…You're right' she whispered, breathing heavily '…I do'

There was a dazzling smile on his lips…before they smashed against hers.

.

.

He registered the warmth of her lips as they moved in sync with his…and to him…the whole world around them no longer existed. Only they were there, and the sounds of their beating hearts as they moved even closer together. He felt her hand on his cheek and he tightened his grip on her waist, wanting her closer, yearning for her..for the sweet taste of her lips. The smell of her perfume hit his nose again and he decided, without a doubt, that it was the only scent he wanted to smell for the rest of his life.

One of her hands moved to his hair, gently pulling on his short locks and he felt a groan escape him, making the bluenette let out a moan. He trailed his hand from her waist up to her cheek and there was a gentle moment as he stroked it, before their lips went to their passionate dance once again.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why but they soon pulled away.. His ears were buzzing, clogged up from the blood rushing in his head and he was feeling quite dizzy but he still managed to look towards the bluenette. Her gaze fell from his, towards the ring in his hand.

Oh…

He dropped his hand, completely unaware of the beeping coming from it.

..

'I…have to go.' He said and Marinette only managed a small nod. He looked at her once again, before his lips touched hers in a short sweet peck. And just like that…he was gone again.

Marinette finally let out a sigh, completely forgetting about the delicate dress that was on her as she slowly slid down the balcony wall, until her bottom hit the cold floor. She was still bothered from the kiss, wondering how she'll even rest tonight. But little did she know, that Adrien too wondered the same, as he leaped across the buildings with parted fingers on his swollen lips.

* * *

 **Phew, that was intense ;) I don't know what else to say so I'll be excusing myself for a cup of well earned tea...see you in the next one :3**


	9. Leave again

**Okay, this is what happens when there's rain outside and you still have a tight schedule. I know it's super short but I really couldn't manage anything more with the little free time I have. Planning on the next one being much longer so heads up for chapter 10 :) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **!UPDATE!**

 **...**

 **I wanted to fulfill one of my reader's wish so I'll just say that I'm writing chapter 10 as I'm writing this..Also I wanted to apologize but I really don't know when I'll finish it, maybe and a BIG maybe it'll be tonight! If I get around to that much free time :) Thanks for your support you literally keep me inspired :D**

 **...**

* * *

It was a typical Friday afternoon and yet there was rain pouring like crazy. The streets were pretty much empty; everyone finding shelter and warmth in their homes. Yeah, some people didn't like rain and the bluenette was once one of them…but yet, it somehow began growing on her…and she knew exactly why that was…

..

Marinette couldn't believe it, she just…she couldn't.

If someone had told her years ago that the mangy alley cat would be the person who stole her heart…Oh my…she would sucker-punch them in the face.

There was indeed nothing wrong with their relationship in the past. They were...a team. They were unstoppable, defeating villains and maintaining their place as the Paris' top heroes. Sure they were always acting professional around each other, well Ladybug more than him, but that still didn't ruin their unbreakable bond. On the other hand as years and years passed, Marinette couldn't deny that she developed a small spark for him. Granted at that time she was just a kid, and she naturally really didn't know what it meant.

But…when he left her…the spark still continued to shine and she knew…she knew she was in love with him.

There…that's it. She admitted it.

She's in love with Chat Noir.

No masks this time, no keeping it in; Just letting the cold hard truth slip out of her, like the poring rain outside.

Although other girls would be happy finding out that they just kissed their love interest (On top of it, him being the Paris' hero), Marinette wasn't. In fact, she was so wrecked by the whole situation that she didn't even know what do anymore.

Crying? It didn't seem like a bearable option anymore, and even if she wanted to she couldn't.

Calling your best friend? Yeah, explain that to her.

Sleep it off? She would if she could.

Eat? Ah, eat!

She stuffed a whole package of chips in her mouth, watching a comedy to try and cheer her up.

'Yeah this works my butt.' She remarked gloomy.

She sighed heavily as she looked at her sleeping kwami. Poor little Tikki has been comforting her all night last night. She was glad she had someone to share all of this with her. Yeah, sure Alya knew about her secret, but she never knew what kind of burden she carried with it.

Nevertheless she decided to turn off the movie and go for a walk.

Yeah, a walk…to clear her mind. It worked sometimes when she had designer-block, maybe…and a big maybe, it'll work now.

.

.

.

'I kissed her…I kissed Marinette!' Adrien grinned, his fingers still brushing over the parted lips.

'You didn't…Chat Noir did.' Plagg rolled his eyes.

'But I'm Chat! Oh, Plagg I'm Chat! I've never been this happy in my life!' The model jumped, laughing so loudly he had to quiet down after Natalie warned him of his tone.

'If you haven't noticed, it's 4 PM. People are trying to sleep, including kwamis.'

Said, Plagg rolled onto his stomach stuffing his head in the tiny pillow.

'Ugh, all you do is sleep, sleep, sleep. Why don't you get a girlfriend or something?' Adrien said, only trying to tease him.

'Adrien' the kwami rose his head 'Sorry to burst your bubble of illusion, but you don't have a girlfriend either. And even if I tried getting one, the only choice is Tikki..so yeah, thanks but no thanks.'

'Tikki?' Adrien asked, a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

Plagg just sighed 'Ladybug's kwami.'

Wait…Oh…my….God!

Ladybug! He forgot about Ladybug!? A-and he kissed Marinette!?

It looked like he finally sobered up. Jumping around like a lunatic in his barely lit room.

'I-I kissed Marinette…and…Oh my God, Plagg I KISSED MARINETTE!'

'Hey, shush! I don't need anymore Natalie bursting in the room when I'm trying to sleep!' the kwami whisper-yelled.

'But, Plagg' Adrien lowered his tone 'I kissed Marinette.'

'Yeah, yeah. How many times do you need to say it to finally understand?'

'But I still don't…am-am I in love with her?'

'Well you already established that you liked her.'

'I also like Ladybug, but you don't see me kissing her.'

'True, true. But you only saw her like…twice?' the kwami shook his hand. 'Adrien, would you stop with the pacing around already!?'

'I…I need to think a little.' Adrien stopped, deciding whilst looking at his kwami. He then took his jacket, placing the hood of it over his head.

'Hey, where are you going?'

'For a walk… I promise I won't go to far..You-you just rest there.' The blonde said kinda lightheaded as he hurriedly exited out.

'But you forgot your umbrel-…Yeap, he's getting wet.'

.

.

.

Marinette wandered trough the empty streets of Paris, not paying attention to the heavy drops of rain plinking against the wet ground and expanding the already existing puddles. There was barely any light, despite it still being a day. It felt lonely walking in the rain, but maybe that's what she needed; some alone time.

She kissed him and he kissed her, and she liked it a-and she wanted to again. But...she can't. She can't do that, she just can't let him in again. It's one thing to hurt her like Ladybug, but it's another if he leaves and hurts her like Marinette. Ladybug is…tough, she's strong, she can handle anything life throws at her. But Marinette… …Marinette's what's under the mask, what nobody sees and nobody knows.

And as much as she hates to admit it…Marinette's weak.

'I-…I'm weak.'

She felt a tear escape her, her whisper flying trough the rain like a small breeze. She tightened her grip on the umbrella in her hand, determined to get away…to just get away from what she feels. Before she knew it…she was running.

She ran and ran and ran and tried to go away! She tried to. She desperately tried to! The umbrella flew out of her hands but she ignored it.

What is it all worth even if they kissed, even if he feels something. He'll just leave again! He'll leave her! He'll leave again and never come back. Oh, why did he come back!? Why? Why!? Wh-…

She suddenly bumped into someone.

Loosing her balance she reached ahead, grabbing the person's jacket as she desperately tired to hold on.

The man hurriedly wrapped his hands around her, her gaze snapping up as the purse slid of her shoulder and hit the ground.

..

And there he was…perhaps the missing piece to her life…or the worst thing that ever happened to her.

'Adrein' she spoke softly, backing away from his reach.

'M-marinette! What are you doing here, in the rain!?' he asked surprised, hands reaching to take of his jacket and shelter her from the rain.

She kept silent, looking at the man she used to know, while he hastily tried to cover her.

'C'mon' he yelled, placing a hand on her shoulder and urging her to walk.

'Adrien' she whispered whilst being dragged out the rain.

'Adrien' she tried a little louder, but the tall blonde didn't seem to hear her and continued his draught.

'Adrien!' she screamed, pulling her hand away.

He snapped around, face shocked as he looked at the crying bluenette.

'Mari, what's wrong?' he asked, hurriedly approaching her with a worried expression. He's pupils widened as he saw her red eyes and he tried to put a hand on her cheek, but she stepped away, shaking her head.

'Don't' she said, drops of water sliding down her soaked hair.

'Mari? What's going on? Please, you're scaring me.' Adrien spoke whilst trying to reach her again, but she just kept backing away.

'Everything's going on.' She yelled.

'What?'

'So much is going on. And so much happened. And you weren't here.'

'Marinette, please you'll get a cold!' he tried once again, reaching for her small hand with his, but she threw it fiercely.

'You left!'

'I had no choice!' he yelled back, surprising Marinette and himself at the boldness of his tone. 'Why is that so hard for you to understand!?'

'I-it's you who doesn't understand!'

'What!? What don't I understand, Marinette?'

'You left!' she repeated. By now the tones of their voices were loud, but they still didn't overpower the downpour.

'Yes, I did! I left. And I tried to keep in touch, I tried to stay close. But you didn't!' he screamed back. The bluenette kept silent and he raised the courage to continue 'Everyday, I hoped and hoped that you'll answer my calls. I went trough hell figuring out why you could possibly be mad at me. I felt like utter crap when Alya had to make up another excuse to why you can't talk to me again. I left you because I didn't have a choice, but you had a choice and you still decided to leave ME!'

Marinette tightened her fist, the cold rain poured over her but she didn't care. She couldn't see him, because she could only see the day he left.

'Don't play the victim when you aren't one. You don't know what I've been through. You don't knowthat my life's been a freaking mess for the past 5 years! Everyday pretending to be ok, while inside I'm literally falling apart! You didn't see anything so don't pretend like you understand or care!' bluenette's lips quivered, her body feeling numb in the rain.

'Then why don't you tell me then! Why don't you just let me in!?'

'Because sooner or later you'll leave again!' Marinette screamed and for a moment it seemed like she somehow managed to even overpower the rain.

Adrien stood there dumbfounded. She thought he was going to leave again?

'Marinette-..' he tried approaching her as the bluenette cried, tears flowing out of her like the rain from the dark clouds.

'No.' she yelled, slapping his hands off once again before she fled away into the rain…completely forgetting her purse on the ground.

'MARINETTE!' he tried yelling after her, but it did nothing.

How in the world could he be so stupid? Picking a fight with her when she's clearly this broken.

All he wanted was to kiss her…to hold her tight somewhere safe and warm..he wanted to make it hurt less.

With a sad scowl and a bowed head, the blonde headed home; praying that his princess makes it safely back home too.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to favorite, follow and review cause it would honestly mean so much to me if you did! Thank you for all the support you've been giving me and if you're a newbie; Helloo! Welcome to our lovely family! :3 Love you all and see you in the 10th chapter! :D**


	10. Heart-Stopping Part 1

**OKAY. 51 COMMENT. 90 FAVS. 155 STORY FOLLOWS! I'm in HEAVEN! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo f-ing much! A big kiss to all of you from mee! :3 :D :))))))))))))**

 **Okay, on other news I managed to finish this tonight. Yes! I feel tired and I feel happy. As you can see this is the first part of this chapter and I'm writing the second one.**

 **Hope you amazing people like it. Like seriously I really hope...I'm sleepy and I'm** **disoriented..haha..Yeah..I need sleep.**

* * *

Although Friday was a mess of a Marinette's usually favorite day, Saturday was nice and peaceful.

But in spite of nature being okay the bluenette didn't feel quite the same. Granted her heart was aching and her mind was a mess but she was still thankful she didn't get a cold from the day before.

'So, you are going right? I'm counting on you.' Alya asked whilst writing something. Her head was slightly hunched and it seemed like she was really deep in her thoughts.

'Yeah, I'm going. It's one thing to not want to see Adrien, but it's another if I let Nino down because of it.' Marinette simply shrugged, sketching some designs on some of Alya's papers.

After she told her bff about their encounter yesterday Alya has been filling her head with the 'It's fate!' bullshit. Yeah if it was fate that's doing this to them she'd gladly tell it to stop.

'Alright, that's my girl.' Alya smiled proudly at her, before returning to her article.

They were currently in Alya's mom's house since the brunette complained she couldn't work because of her roommate.

'So' she continued 'Since we've established that you're going, I've left some pile of dresses for you to choose from'

'Dresses? Why?' Marinette asked confused. She had many dresses personally made, so why was Alya offering her own?

'I know you have your own collection, but honestly it's all too girly. We're talking about a club here…When was the last time you made something more...um, sexier?' Alya bent her hand back to try and prove a point.

Well she really does have a point there. All she ever made was baggy or girly designs. 'Alright' Marinette sighed, getting up.

Alya smiled pointing towards her bedroom and the bluenette silently nodded exiting the room.

The ombre haired brunette returned her gaze at her articles, a pen was resting in her mouth as she reached for another paper. But then she saw she was all out.

Squinting her eyes she rotated her head towards the coffee table and as soon as she saw the bile of papers with designs over them she pursed her lips.

.

.

'Marinette, you've used up all my goddamn papers!' Alya yelled, making the bluenette jump.

Oh, sh-.. Marinette sighed, deciding to keep quiet. But as soon as she heard the distant footsteps getting louder as they approached the room she knew she was toast.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng-..!' The brunette menaced as she burst it, but quickly stooped when her friend came in view. '…Oh my Gosh, Mari' her eyes widened 'You look beautiful!'

The bluenette's bulged eyes flickered, her expression perplexed. 'What?' she asked confused. She was expecting Alya to burst into a fierce onslaught, not to compliment her.

'You're so wearing that!' the ombre haired brunette giggled, jumping up and down.

Marinette looked down at her dress, before a small smile appeared on her lips.

'You really think so?' she asked.

'You bet I do! Girl you look as good in this as you do in the Ladybug suit!' Alya patted her on the shoulder.

'Thank you' Marinette smiled appreciatively.

'Speaking of Ladybug' Alya said while tossing her clothes so she could change 'You still haven't told me your thoughts about a certain cat coming back' she gave her a small smile.

Alya's been on the rocky rollercoaster called Marinette's life ever since the beginning and she was quick to catch on something wasn't right.

'What do I think?' Marinette mumbled, deep in thoughts. Alya sat down next to her on the bed, still the auburn-haired girl didn't catch a mere blush covering her friend's cheeks.

'Chat Noir coming back was a mistake.' Marinette said, her voice lacking emotion what so ever.

'Mistake?' Alya rose her brow 'But he totally saved your butt, girl!'

'And I am thankful for that…But it wasn't necessary.'

'What the..what are you talking about you almost died?!' Alya asked in a loud voice, unable to process her best friend's words.

'I could've managed on my own.' Marinette shouted back, but quickly regretted as she saw Alya's expression 'I'm so sorry Alya…I-I don't know what came over me'

'I do' Alya said putting a hand on her shoulder 'You missed him, right? And him coming back, it just awoke all these feelings you buried inside of you.'

'Feelings? W-who says I have f-feelings for him' Marinette stuttered, her cheeks becoming red.

'Don't play coy around me, girl. You know I always videotaped your battles. It wasn't like that at first, but later on he really started growing on you.' The brunette fixed her glasses, giving Marinette a knowing look.

'…Fine, maybe I have a tincy-wincy spark for him.' The bluenette finally gave in, earning a chuckle from her friend.

'No, I get it. You must be pretty confused right now. Him coming back and then Adrien, it's a lot to take in..'

'Tell me about it. I honestly don't know how to act around them anymore. To be honest I don't even want to see them.' Marinette explained. And it really was like that. She would rather sleep it off than interact with Adrien tonight and Chat Noir…well she'd die from embarrassment if she saw him again.

'Come on, it won't be that bad. You don't actually have to talk to him' Alya shook her hand.

'You're right. I just got to get thought tonight' Said, the bluenette sighed.

'Nope, you're going to live a little tonight, even if I have to drag you to the dance floor.' The brunette chuckled, patting her on the shoulder as she got up.

'So when are we meeting again?' Marinette asked.

'At 10 PM. I'll come pick you up. Be ready' and with a little wink Alya left the room.

.

.

.

9:30

Adrien didn't really know what he was doing swinging over buildings in his Chat Noir suit, but the desire to see her again made it really hard for him to keep still until tonight.

..

'You're literally going to see her in half an hour, Goddamnit!' his kwami's voice echoed through his head as he remembered the argument they had before.

'I know, but I thought I could give her the purse back.' Adrien made a lame excuse, fiddling with the frills on the bag.

'And how are you going to explain to her that you, Chat Noir, have it?' the kwami gave him a skeptic expression, one which made Adrien groan.

'I'll think of something.'

…

And he still didn't. The best he could come up with was that he found it on the street, but surely she would ask him how he knew it was hers. Then…what would he say? He had no idea.

He thought about it a bit longer before he arrived at his destination. Her window was wide open, a soft light radiating from inside.

He smiled as he got closer, planning on jumping through the window, but as he landed on a nearby roof he got a full on view from what was going inside.

His hear skipped a beat.

It was Marinette…and she was getting dressed. His cheeks gained a red hue as he looked at the blunette fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she tried taking it off. The lighting in her room was poor, with only a lit lamp on her bedside table, yet he could see every curve the girl possessed. His stargazed eyes traced from her exposed, flat abdomen to her curved hips that were only covered with the silk material of the black underwear. His gaze went back up to her shirt which was in that moment taken off, exposing her further more. He placed a hand over his mouth as a gasp of astonishment left his parted lips.

There she stood, with only a bra and some panties on and he felt like he's seen heaven. The oblivious bluenette reached to unclasp her bra, and he found his eyes closing in an instant. This was wrong! He shouldn't just creep up on her like this, it's disrespectful towards her! Without saying a word back, he decided to leave.

The black cat jumped away from the scene. The brown purse ruffled in his hands as he swung across the buildings all the way to his home; yet the burning image of her body never left his mind. It seemed like it was rather traced in it.

Clearly he has been given the 'growing up' talk long ago; some of it came from his father but he mostly learned things over the internet. He knew by now that growing up meant getting into PUBERTY, in other words the most screwed up part of a person's life. You basically get hair everywhere and weird desires you never experienced before. Your body starts growing and developing, but not only that you get many new manly…needs? _Should he put it like that…yeah let's put it like that._

Surely this new desires he felt were first aimed towards Ladybug, cause at that period of his life he was madly in love with her, and it's still like that…But…when did Marinette also get in that picture?

He never felt desire towards her when she was younger, but all it took was a little development on her side and here he was slowly loosing it again. The scariest part of it all is the thought that the desire he feels for the young designer is far more powerful than it is for Ladybug…and it was only increased when he witnessed the scene from 2 minutes ago.

.

.

.

Marinette hummed a pretty tune while she applied mascara on her lashes, finishing up her evening look.

Putting the container down, she distanced herself, eyeing her appearance up and down on the floor-length mirror. The bluentte noticed and fixed a slip-up she made when applying her burgundy lipstick and just as she was done, there was a knock at her door.

'Who is it?' Marinette teased, obviously knowing it was Alya.

'Your Prince Charming!' the brunette replied before chuckling as Marinette opened the door.

'Ah my prince, you've came at last.' Marinette made a pouty expression before bursting in a giggle herself.

'UuUU..You look amazing, my Princess!' Alya gasped as she spun her around, but Marinette only stiffened at the last word.

 _Chat-_ she though, a small frown made its way onto her face. She whished she could see him…or maybe not see him? Never mind, her mind's a mush anyways.

'What's wrong?' Alya asked, noticing her frown. Marinette jumped at her words, a fake smile stretching on her lips. 'O-oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing! S-shall we go?' she gestured towards the door.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, confusion flashing in them for a split second. 'Sure' she said and they slowly made their way down stairs. Marinette was sure glad her parents went out of town for some new baking seminar, otherwise they would never hear the end of 'Oh you look so cute!' 'Let me take a picture of you two!' and that kind of stuff.

'Is it because of Adrien?' Alya questioned as they entered her car.

'No..I told you it's nothing..I-I just…umm .remembered…that I could trip on the entrance…and..fall?' Marinette stuttered trying to sound as sincere as possible. Yeah her excuse was shitty but she knew it would be enough to settle Alya.

'Girl, please. Don't you even worry about that for a second.' Alya patted her shoulder, starting the engine.

'Besides' she added, a small smirk playing on her lips 'Looking like that, you could fall flat on the ground for all you care and you'd still be considered sexy' she gave Marinette a wink.

The bluenette found herself developing a blush. She…sexy? She soon snorted 'As if'

…

The line to the new club was huge and Marinette found herself reaching for her black painted nails again. She heard a low groan, turning towards her auburn haired friend.

'What is taking him so long?' Alya bitted out, frustration clear in her voice.

'Who?' Marinette asked, glancing at the brunettes outfit.

She was wearing a tight white dress that amplified her hourglass figure. It was cut around her stomach area and instead replaced with see-though lace. And that's not all, the lace was placed around her cleavage and at the very bottom of the dress. Very little girls could pull of this edgy but elegant look and luckily Alya was one of them. She styled her appearance with ironed auburn hair, a bit longer due to it being flat. The journalist finished her look with a gold necklace as well as the same colored purse and heels. Marinette admired her best friend from up close; She was what they called, a total package.

'I'm talking about Nino. He was supposed to come and get us in ten minutes ago' Alya looked at her watch anxiously.

'Don't be mad at him. He's probably busy setting up his equipment or something' The bluentte gave her friend a small smile and after a brief moment Alya gladly returned it.

'You're right, Marinette. Oh, I can't believe he got a gig this big!' she squealed with excitement.

'Dude' Marinette smirked, imitating Nino's catch phrase 'We all know he's the best DJ in France'

'Yeah, yeah just don't say that around him. I couldn't manage his ego getting any bigger.' Alya shook her hand, still there was a proud smile on her face.

'Noted.' Marinette said, before a shout was directed towards them.

'Alya, Marinette! Over here!' Nino yelled from the entrance, motioning for them to come.

The girls somehow managed to break through the long line, appearing in front of the bodyguard.

'It's ok. They're with me.' Nino gave the bodyguard a cheeky grin and the giant man just nodded, his face emotionless.

'Thank you' Marinette managed a small wave at the man before she entered the elite club.

..

And as soon as she did, the loud overpowering music reached her ears. Dazed, she took in the whole appearance of the new club and found it to be amazing. The place was honestly huge! She felt speechless as her blue eyes wandered through the crowd with astonishment.

'You look sexy tonight' she heard Nino say to Alya and just like that the glorious moment was over.

'You look pretty sexy yourself, mister' Alya chuckled, grabbing his blue shirt and crushing their lips together. Marinette made a throwing up motion, quickly turning her head around and silently waiting for the pair to stop their heated make out.

'So where's our table?' Marinette asked once they were done, turning her head towards the young DJ as she shouted due to loud music.

'Oh, right. Follow me' He led them through the dance floor packed with the giant crowd of people dancing and having fun. 'Here you go, best seats in the entire club. Perks of being the coolest DJ and boyfriend' Nino yelled turning towards Alya with a smirk 'You even get to watch the DJ in his full glory.'

'How thoughtful of you' Alya smirked, yelling back 'So when should he be arriving?'

Marinette placed a hand over her mouth, stifling her laugh as Nino pouted, his face red from the roast he just received.

'Want some ice for that burn.' Alya winked.

'I want a lot of things' Nino chuckled but still gave her a look full of mischief.

'Oh do you now' the brunette leaned in.

'Ok! TMI! TMI!' Marinette squealed, placing a hand between them. The pair just chuckled, stepping away.

'So, where's Adrien?' Alya asked, sparing Marinette a quick glance 'Shouldn't he be here?'

'Oh yeah, he's here. He's just a little busy at the moment' Nino chuckled pointing with his finger.

Marinette curiously glanced in the direction he showed, but her eyes widened when she found the young model surrounded by a bunch of girls. She could hear their squeals even from a far as they all fought to get a self with him. The blonde didn't seem to be uncomfortable, a dazzling smile place on his lips as he bent down taking a photo with a short red head girl. She was wearing a minimal coverage dress, giggling as she stuffed her face against his.

Marinette didn't know why, but the whole scene made a little bug inside her bubble with anger.

'So much for supporting his best friend' she mumbled.

'What was that?' Alya asked, a certain twinkle playing in her eyes.

'I said I'm going to go and order a drink' the bluenette lied smoothly.

'Oh wait, I'm going with you' Alya smiled 'When are you performing?' she turned towards Nino.

'In about 10 minutes. Speaking of which, I should probably go and help with the set up.' He gestured towards the platform close to them.

'Alright, good luck' the brunette gave him a quick smooch following Marinette.

..

On a farther end Adrien struggled with his composure as another short brunette pulled him in a bear hug. _Seriously how short is she really, considering she's wearing 15-inch heels._

'You're like, my idol!' She squealed in his ear making the blonde wince. Nonetheless he kept a forced smile, by now perfected to seemed kind and poised.

'Thank you'

He was just about to explode from all the smuggling attention he was receiving, before he heard Nino calling his name.

'Yo, Adrien!' the DJ yelled making the blonde turn towards him.

'Oh, excuse me for a second ladies' Adrien made a sheepish expression, stepping out of the circle. In all honesty, he couldn't be gladder Nino came.

'You on?' Adrien asked surprised, approaching Nino who just shook his head.

'In a few minutes' his friend smiled and Adrien could make out the small trembling in his voice.

'Don't worry. I know you can do it man!' the blonde extended a fist and the DJ gladly pounded it.

Nino smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder 'Dude, I just wanted to tell you that it means so much that you're here, supporting me'

'You're my best bud, how could I not?' Adrien gave him a genuine smile, before raising his fist 'Well knock 'em dead!'

'Thanks dude' Nino said turning around as he proceeded to walk, but he quickly stopped 'Oh and one more thing'

'Yeah?' the blonde asked, raising a brow as he looked at the DJ's smug expression.

'Marinette's here'

And just like that…Adrien swore his heart stopped working.

* * *

 **Quick disclaimer: Not Edited.**

 **Good night, lovely people. Sweet dreams and may all your goals and wishes come true! :)**


	11. Heart-Stopping Part 2

**Hey everybody! I finally wrote part 2 and I'm so excited to hear your thoughts on it. I'm not sure if you maybe want to hear the song that played in this chapter,but I'll list it down just in case! Be sure to check out the end of the story for more. And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

'Marinette's here'

The words echoed through his head and Adrien found the knots in his stomach doing a flip. It was really like a little nerve inside him had awoken and he felt his throat going dry.

After the smirk Nino gave him, the DJ went backstage and the blonde was left alone with his bothered thoughts. He eagerly turned around, scanning the crowd of people swinging their hips and talking among one another. His eyes wandered tensely and he was silently cursing Nino for not showing him where exactly she was.

Nevertheless his gaze landed on Alya and he recognized the girl's hairstyle from a far. She was talking to someone, but he couldn't see who clearly. The blonde stepped out of the nearby corner, adjusting himself so he could see her.

And as soon as the sight was clear the suspicions he had were confirmed. Adrien felt his jaw falling open.

There she stood in all her daringness. She wore a black cocktail dress which was skintight against her body. It was strapless, allowing him to get the full on view of her shoulders and upper back. He found it very surprising of Marinette to dress that way, but he couldn't and wouldn't complain. The bluenette styled her long hair in wavy almost curly kinda way and as the loose locks fell across her back the blonde found himself getting hotter all of a sudden. Pulling his blue shirt to allow some air to come in Adrien let out a deep breath. His eyes wandered to her toned legs, specifically the burgundy colored heels they wore. Oh Gosh, with the way she looked it was like she walked over boys' hearts just a minute ago.

Would it be considered illegal if he just kisses her to death? Or is it-..

'Adrien!' someone called, making his train of thoughts stop and the blonde turned towards the source.

It was those fan-girls of his and they were running towards him yet again.

'It's my turn for the picture!' one of them yelled, shoving aside the whole line of girls.

'No, it's my turn!' the other yelled and before he knew there was a cat fight.

He used this rare but blissful opportunity to sneak away, his body doing a one-eighty and hurrying towards his friends.

.

.

Alya laughed as she heard a joke Marinette made, her face giving out a pleasurable smile. And really…Marinette didn't want to admit it, but she felt happy too.

The club is amazing and the atmosphere is simply exciting. She really found herself getting lost in the nice background music. It was a normal pace for now, but she knew that once Nino took over, the crowd was going to go crazy.

She smiled remembering this one time she and Nathaniel went to a late night pub. It was boring at first but later through the night the whole place came alive. She liked the band that was playing and Nathaniel eve-…Oh wait. She's doing it again!

The bluenette shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, earning a confused look from Alya.

'What's wrong girl?'

'Oh, I…I don't remember if I..unpluged my curling iron' Marinette lied, mentally sighing at her ability to deceive her friend.

'Oh don't worry, I checked.' The brunette smiled.

'Phew, thanks' Marinette made a fake move where she swiped a hand across her forehead. She felt guilty for lying, but she didn't really need to bring up an ex on this occasion.

'Yeah I know how you feel I'm always stressing cause of th-..' Alya began, but she stopped her eyes focusing on something behind her.

'…Alya?' Marinette inquired, her voice a bit low.

 _What is she-..?_

'Hey'

And suddenly everything was clear.

Marinette made a lugubrious expression, before she turned towards the blonde.

'Adrien, hi' Alya was heard, but the blonde didn't even seem to spare her a glance. To Marinette's surprise, his eyes were locked specifically on her.

'Hi' he said again, this time directed to the bluenette.

Marinette didn't know why, but she found it hard not to blush while looking at his charming smile. Come to think of it, he reminded her so much of someone…but who? Quickly turning back around, she spared him a weak 'Hi' determined to keep her thoughts to herself.

.

.

Adrien frowned. Well it's expected. They did fight yesterday. But God, she was making it really hard for him to stay mad…and focused. Alya gave him a sympathetic look before offering him a seat next to them.

But few short moments later to everyone's surprised the music stopped.

'How are we feeling tonight Paris!?' previous DJ suddenly yelled over the microphone. The crowd gave a huge cheer, some of them even whisteling.

'Yes, I love your energy! Keep it up as we welcome our newest DJ Nino!'

There was a loud applause and Adrien heard Marinette and Alya yell 'You go Nino!'

Smiling he sat up, doing the same as he shouted the words of encouragement towards his best friend who may or may not hear them over the loud crowd.

'What's up everyone!?' Nino asked excited 'Are we ready to PARTY!?'

The people responded yet again with the loud 'Yessssss!' and the DJ gave his friends a cheeky grin before he started the music.

Within the matter of minutes everybody was on their feet. Adrien tried not to trip on the sea of people dancing and instead focused on following the two girls.

The first song was Get up by Bingo Players and the blonde found it very enjoyable. Everybody jumped to the sound, body's getting sweaty under the bright lights flashing all over the club. The model kept his gaze on the bluenette twisting her hips and waving her hands as she jumped and laughed at the same time. Oh God, this wasn't really helping him..her being this magnetic, it was driving him insane. His night was even better now, jumping up and down as he smiled at the girl. At one point she looked towards him, her face reddening when she found him looking back but never the less she flipped her hair continuing her dance. Adrien's eyes darted towards Alya who was preoccupied videotaping her boyfriend's performance on the phone. Ah, perfect…maybe now he could get a bit clo-..

He tried breaking the long distance between him and the bluenette but the huge crowd of people made it much harder.

 _God, please don't do that._ \- He though as Marinette swayed her hips, her hair bobbing up and down whilst shining under the spotlight. Did she know what kind of an effect she had on him? Heck, did she even try!?

He glared at the nearby men, shamelessly watching the bluenette's behind.

 _Mine!_

Something in him bubbled and he broke through the crowd making his way towards her.

.

.

Marinette laughed as she put a hand around Alya's neck, earning a giggle from the journalist as she tried keeping her phone still. The sick beats Nino was playing were honestly making her ecstatic and the lights and occasional smoke machines made the atmosphere come alive.

She felt sweat tickling down her neck and enjoyed the light breeze cooling her when she jumped. It was really her favorite motion but she didn't mind staying low sometimes and doing sassier moves.

Marinette made a silly girly move where she lifted one leg up not minding one bit if someone was watching. The bluentte couldn't quite describe what she felt…it was really a swizzle of emotions. She felt happy and she felt free and she felt-..someone's hand around her waist.

She snapped her head in an instant, blue eyes widening as they met with the emerald green.

'What are you doing?' she asked, stepping away. She could already feel her face heat up, but not from the blush. _How dare he?_

The blonde blinked a couple times, almost like he didn't recognize her 'Oh sorry' he said, stepping away himself 'I though you were someone else.' The sly smirk he gave her made her freeze.

Marinette could feel her mouth parting, but she wasn't really sure how much. _Did he just seriously pull that card on her?_ Fuck you, Adrien Agreste.

She hummed an irritated tune turning her head again as she carried on like nothing was happening. But deep inside her entire soul was aching.

 _No, don't let him get to you! You are Ladybug for God's sake! Fire back!_

'Hey there handsome' she heard a seductive voice snapping her head towards the scene.

There stood a pretty black haired girl, wearing a cheetah printed dress finishing just under her bottom. Marinette gritted her teeth as she saw the blonde check her out before he gave her a toothy grin 'Hi yourself'

It felt like there were fumes coming out of her ears, before it hit her.

Wait, was he really playing with her or did he really mistake her for this girl? Oh my…does-does he have a girlfriend!?

He gave Marinette a quick glance, his eyes shining dangerously as he passed her yet another smirk.

Suddenly the dance floor felt like it was crumbling, and Marinette was the only one affected.

She wanted to do something, do anything to show him that it doesn't bother her. But it **did** bother her and it made her flightless.

 _Weak_ \- she heard a voice inside and desperately tried to push it away.

'I-I'm gonna go and get another drink!' she yelled in Alya's ear not waiting for a response before slipping away from the scene. The bluenette heard yet another turning of the smoke machine behind as the loud beat filled her ears…but it was nothing compared to the beating of her heart.

.

.

.

One shot…and then one more…and the other following closely behind.

Marinette drowned her thoughts and problems down her throat. Alya was by her side just a minute ago, before Nino's gig finished and they went dancing together.

 _That's good for her._

'And good for me' the bluenette mumbled as she took another shot, the burning sensation sliding down her body. She knew she shouldn't drink…

But there were so many things she wanted to forget. Like for instance, the fact that Nathaniel left…or that Chat Noir came…or that Nathaniel found a new girlfriend…and Adrien too…

She felt her eyes wandering over the club, searching for the blonde. Her frown became deeper as she saw him with the same girl at the table across...in fact a few more girls to be precise.

She looked at the black haired girl, noting the way she laughed and put a playful hand on his chest. The blonde didn't seem to mind, giving her a light grin. Other girls tried flirting with him too, but it seemed like the cheetah dressed one was getting the most attention.

The music changed again, and this time it was playing a more relaxed song.

Marinette felt her heart beating fast again, before she took a big breath…another shot of vodka touching her lips. She took in the soothing yet suggestive song, her nerves easing at the light tune. She threw her head aback, swallowing the liquid as she put the shot glass down…a loud clank following the motion.

Her eyes rose to him again and this time…he was looking back.

She wasn't sure why, but it looked like his eyes were teasing her and for the first time in her life she decided to play along.

.

.

Adrien found his pulse quickening as he looked at bluenette, her blue eyes piercing through his as she leaned a hand on her table. He managed a small gulp when she eyed him up and down, her index finger sensually placed in-between her lips.

 _Is she doing it on purpose? Why is she teasing?_

He felt his mouth part open as the girl began lip-syncing throughout the song…and especially on the naughty parts.

The blonde found himself zoning out, the rambling of the girls next to him toning down as he focused on the bluenette.

Marinette traced an 'innocent' finger down her collarbone, finishing at the tip of her black dress. Her eyes flicker somewhere a bit left for a second, before she took one last shot and proceeded to get up.

Adrien felt his entire self slowly burning, as he watched the young designer approaching him. Her hips swayed flawlessly and her hair bounced at the bold movement.

 _Shit, is she…is she coming this way!?_

Adrien tensed, straightening his posture.

 _Why is she coming this way? Oh, PLEASE come this way!_

It was in a split second that his hopes died when he saw the bluenette turn towards a table next to his, winking at the guy that sat there before she maneuvered her way in to the narrow hallway that was between the tables.

The blonde found the world around him freeze as his orbs snapped to the still dazed man, sitting down as his friends patted him on the back; a few words of encouragement directed flowing around.

Adrien glared at the guy as he sat up, dusting his clothes before he darted away from the table, his body turned towards the hallway.

 _Oh, don't tell me..-_ the blonde bristled, resembling a water-splashed cat.

The guy only spared him a smug glance before he went in.

 _Oh that's it._

Adrien sat up, determined to follow him but he was soon stopped.

'Adrihoney, where are you going?'

.

.

Marinette felt dizzy walking through the barely lit hallway. It was mostly empty, probably due to almost everyone being out on the dance floor. She didn't regret her actions what so ever. Take that, Adrein!

 _What time is it?_ – she thought as she bent her head to look at her phone, but the numbers on the screen seemed so blurred all of a sudden. Her knees soon jiggled forcing her to lean on the nearby wall.

 _Shit! She shouldn't have drank so much._

She managed to get herself up, head spinning as she decided to turn around. Going home would be a good idea right now, but she first needed to find Alya.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps approaching her.

'Alya' she called hopefully, but it didn't come to her senses that there was nowhere that clank that the heels made.

'Guess again' the low, manly voice echoed through the hallway, before she was pinned against the wall.

'Wh-..' Marinette tried to yell, before her eyes focused onto the guy against her. 'You.' She whispered, remembering the face of the guy she winked at minutes ago.

'You called, so I came' he smirked leaning in dangerously close.

Marinette gasped as she pushed him away, her dizzy mind alerting her of his proximity. 'What are you talking about!?' she bitted out. Everything seemed so confusing all of a sudden.

'What's the matter?' he seemed perplexed for a second, before his lips gained that vicious smirk again. 'Oh I get it, you like it rough.'

Marinette felt chills run through her body before the guys pinned her against the wall again. She didn't have time to scream as a pair of strong arms roughly pulled the guy away from her.

'A-adrien' a murmur left her lips as she watched the blonde slam the guy's body against the wall; his hands grasping the white colored collar.

'Don't you ever' his voice was a low and dangerous growl.

'…do that again' he gritted through his teeth and Marinette gasped at the sharpness of his words.

'Hey, what the hell man!?' the guys cried, trying to wiggle out of his reach. Adrien tightened his grip, hoisting the guy up as he pressed an elbow on his stomach.

'Did I make myself clear!?' he yelled and the guy gave him a hasty nod, his face red from the lack of air.

Adrien finally let him down, making the guy fall on the floor before he got on his legs and hurriedly scrambled out of the hallway.

Marinette watched in awe and blurriness as the blonde's eyes narrowed, his entire body tense as he looked towards the running guy. A second passed before his gaze snapped to her, his emerald green's meeting her sapphire blue's. The designer felt a surge of fear but at the same time there was a strange feeling in her chest. They looked at each other for a few more moments, their heavy breaths being the only thing that was heard besides the distant music.

.

.

Adrien didn't know how, or why…but honestly, he really didn't care.

All that mattered right now was the fact that she was kissing him and indeed he was kissing her too.

Their lips moved in sync, this time a lot rougher than the first. The bluenette moaned as he bit on her lower lip and the arousing sound made him groan. Their lips crashed yet again, moving in their heated dance. He traced his fingers from her slender waist to her lower back and in return the bluenette tugged harder on his blonde locks. He pinned them to the wall and her impossibly close to him. Never breaking the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his torso. He felt her hot skin lingering over his and he inhaled her intoxicating perfume. All was right in the world again and Adrien wanted nothing more than the moment to last forever.

The bluenette traced her lips down his jaw, sending a shiver down his spine.

'Marinette' he moaned, capturing her lips again. The next thing he heard made his blood run cold.

'C-chat'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ok, so for anyone *maybe* wondering what the song was Marinette flirted through I'll tell you, but I must warn you that it's probably M rated so yeahh..don't read ahead if you don't want to know.. which is totally fine by the way. I'm only saying this because it'll maybe make you imagine better or maybe sympathies with the characters better..so without further ado ..Bad- Rihanna & Wale (Remix).. Listen at own risk. !Not approved for CHILDREN!**


	12. Wondering

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me this much to write another chapter. I had quite a writer's block which was intensified by the amount of endless responsibilities I managed these weeks. And I'm very sad to say that they'll intensify even more. I'll still try to write as much as I can! :)**

 **On another miserable note, school started. Yeeey! (Someone please kill me. I can't. Too early. It's too early! :'( :'( fuck.)**

 **Annnnnnd I'm done ranting about problems.**

 **...**

 **UPDATE**

 **\- Just posted a new story called Neverland, check it out if you want-**

 **Thank you for the loveliest comments ever and all the support! It freaking means so much to my sensitive little panda heart :3**

 **The chapter is pretty crappy but I hope you at least enjoy a little! J**

* * *

Marinette mumbled a few incomprehensive words before finally opening her eyes.

The first thing she felt was a sharp pain in her forehead and the bluenette grabbed it hurriedly. She dazedly looked around, finding that she was in her room. Multiple questions started arriving, like: How did she end up here? Or why can't she remember anything from last night?

She decided to shake those thoughts off when a need to throw up overwhelmed her.

The bluenette raced to the bathroom, her hand over the mouth. Why is this happening?- she asked herself and a single thought came as an answer. Panic started racing through her veins.

'Did I drink alcohol?' she whispered, her eyes wide as she stood up from besides the toilet. It was all so confusing, but it would explain why she couldn't remember a thing. Marinette splashed cold water on her face, composing herself and taking a deep breath. Okay, so there has to be something she remembers. Uhh…She remembers the plans made with Alya, her getting ready for the club, them going in the club, Nino's awesome DJ-ing skills, Adrien flirting with another gi-..wait! What!? Adrien flirted with another girl?!

'Oh, fuck it!' Marinette said, face-palming herself. That explains it. She did drink and in fact she was drunk.

Another thought crept its way into her mind.

 _What if I did something stupid? '_ Oh God, I probably did something stupid!' she put a hand over her mouth trying her hardest not to puke again.

Okay, don't jump to conclusions…maybe it's all okay and you did nothing. But wait! How did she get home?

Many new unanswered questions suddenly popped in her thoughts and the bluenette felt lightheaded.

Though however it was, she didn't ignore a need to take a shower, and striping down the silky pajamas she obeyed her needs.

.

.

.

'So how was the shower?' the brunette asked, sipping her coffee as she looked up from her magazine.

'Alya?' Marinette asked, eyes wide with confusion. 'What are you doing in my kitchen?'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' she smiled, taking another sip from her cup.

'Okay' Marinette said, grabbing a glass of water and sitting down next to her 'What the hell is happening here? Last thing I remember we were at the club and now I'm waking up in my room?'

'You don't remember?' the brunette raised her brow, but nonetheless shrugged 'Figures. You got drunk.'

So her suspicions are confirmed. 'I got that by now. But how did I end up home?'

Alya turned towards her, eyeing her a little, as a small glint played in her eyes. Marinette suppressed a gulp.

'Adrien drove you here'

 _Oh…sweet Jesus!_ The bluenette let out the retrained gulp. 'H-he what?'

'He drove you home, along with me. Nino wanted to come too, but he got held up by the owners...apparently the crowd wanted an encore' Alya gave a small grin, fiddling with the cup holder.

Marinette clasped a hand over her eyes, muttering a single question that's been bothering her the most. 'Did I do anything crazy?'

'You mean like jump from the bar and dance on the table?'

The bluenette's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh my..di-did I really-..?'

'Nah' Alya cut her off, giving her a smirk 'You just fell asleep in the car.'

'Oh thank goodness!' she let out a big breath of relief, swallowing her water.

'Now what I want to know, is why you drank so much in the first place?' Alya asked her, her demeanor changing from playful to serious 'You know that's not good for you, Mari.'

'I know, I know. But honestly, I don't remember…I promised myself I wouldn't anymore and you know that..'

Marinette explained, nerves finding ease in her fiddling with her hands.

'I do, and it's ok…but please promises me you'll be careful from now on. We don't want those accidents repeating again.'

The bluentte cringed, her eyes replaying the images she so whished she could erase. 'I promise. This time I'm serious.'

Alya gave her a silent nod before a small smile appeared on her lips. 'Well I guess there is one good thing in all of this..'

'What?' Marinette asked, furrowing her brows.

'You and Adrien made up.' She smirked, giving her friend a knowing look.

'We did?' The bluentte asked surprised.

'Well let's see, he was the one who brought you to me. He insisted on driving you home and then he carried you to your bed. I personally wanted him to help me dress you in your PJ's but-..'

'Alya!' the bluentte sqealed, cheeks red from the beginning of her speech.

'Relax, I'm kidding again' the young journalist winked 'He did want to stay and look out for you though, but I said it was ok. After all I know what you need better than anyone else' she smiled handing her a plate of eggs and bacon.

'Oh my, thank you' Marinette gawked at the large plate in front of her, mouth watering ever so slightly.

'Eat up' Alya said before getting back into her magazine.

The young designer silently nodded, getting a hold of her fork. Still throughout breakfast, her mind was a wreck with questions. The main now being; _What was she doing with Adrien?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adrien sighed as he finished breakfast. Nathalie has noted him that he has another photo shoot today but she said it wasn't till late afternoon. So by the looks of it, he was free to do whatever for most of the day. The blonde considered calling up Nino to grab a drink or something, but he was sure that the DJ was already exhausted from last night.

Instead he took his keys and went for a drive. As soon as he reached his destination, Adrien allowed his mind to wander to the previous night. Images of the club flashed through it and continued rolling like a film until they stopped at a perfect picture...of Marinette. Adrien groaned, covering his eyes. Great, just when he said he wouldn't think about it anymore!

 _But why did it all happen? How did it all happen?_

One second she's scooting away from him and the next she's flirting like there's no tomorrow. One moment they're playing hard to get and the other they're pressed against a wall, making out.

He froze as he remembered the sweet taste of her lips, clinging on his like they're desperate for one another. It was all going so well and he finally thought he had a chance…until he didn't.

How pathetic can it be to have your alter ego beat your ass in love? Like, how in the world could she moan Chat's name when kissing him?!

She most likely thought she was kissing his other self, and that's quite possible considering she was drunk. Though he can't really be mad at her, she doesn't know. In fact, he's mad at himself. Adrien remembers all the times he wished Ladybug and he met and fell in love under different circumstances; where they were in their civilian self and no longer had to hide behind the masks. It could've been like that with Marinette. Chat ruined things by kissing her. Chat took away Adrien's chances to be with her how he wants to be with her….And all because he couldn't resist her.

'Aren't you gonna get out?' Plagg rolled his eyes, motioning outside.

The blonde chuckled bitterly, finally deciding to get out of his car. Just as he was about to enter the shop, a horrific roar echoed through the streets. Adrien snapped his head towards the noise, eyes widening in alert as a giant centipede slithering trough Paris. He quickly hid behind a wall, a smile appearing on his face

 _This is exactly what I need!_ \- he thought.

'Plagg, claws out!'

…

Oh boy, was this akuma a big one. And oh boy, how much fun was he having!

'Can't catch me' he stuck his tongue out, dodging slimy attacks of the centipede. He really wasn't paying much attention to handling the akuma, rather wanted to run a little and possibly move the monster away from civilians...and his new car.

As he jumped down on one of the buildings to catch his breath, a new voice filled the air.

'Why so childish?'

He looked up from his crouching position and grinned as he saw her.

'Good to see you, my lady.'

She crossed her hands, rolling her eyes as a giggle escaped her lips.

Ah, there she was! This is his Ladybug.

'Glad to see that some things never change' he murmured earning a confused look from her.

'What did you say?' she asked.

'It's nothing.' He stood up, giving her a light smile before turning towards the akuma 'Any plans, Bugaboo?'

'Well I was thinking we-..'

She began...but he zoned out from her talk, focusing mostly on the sound of her voice. He missed her, God damn how he missed her.

'..-Got it?' she asked, finishing her plan.

'Yeah, got it' he smiled, nodding his head. In reality he had no idea, but all he wanted to see was that little smile she gave him again.

 _Well guess I'll just have to roll with it.-_ he smirked, following the red attired girl.

And oh, he loved rolling with it.

.

.

.

Once the fight was over and the akuma was safely purified, the masked heroes became surrounded with various journalists and fans. The partners just stood and smiled at the cameras, answering the asked questions. Chat successfully managed to ignore the pleading questions about his sudden appearance after so many years and even got to take a few photos with Ladybug and his fans. But all good things eventually come to end.

'Chat Noir! Chat Noir!' one of the journalists called, making the heroes turn to her.

'What made you leave Paris?' she asked, the microphone shoved close to him.

'Uh I..' he began, trying to somehow wiggle his way out, but he got nothing. He desperately turned to Ladybug, but was surprised when he saw her standing there and eagerly awaiting for his response.

'Uh-..S-Sorry, but my ring is beeping' he laughed, awkwardly scratching his neck. He then took out his baton, extending it to the nearest building.

'Cha-..' Ladybug began, but he cut her off with a quick kiss on the hand.

'See you, my lady' he exclaimed, jumping away and leaving her with a crowed of paparazzi, clicking their cameras at the remaining hero.

 _._

 _._

 _Well, that was a close one._ \- he thought, finally resting against a wall on a distant building. He planned on catching his breath and then transforming back, but clearly it would happen otherwise.

'Why are you avoiding the questions?'

His ears bristled up, body reacting almost the same.

'Ladybug!' he jumped, his heart skipping a beat.

She ignored his wide eyes, instead sat down next to him.

They were silent for a good two minutes, before she decided to break the ice.

'You know we have to talk about it at one point.' her voice was a low murmur, yet he understood every word.

'…Yeah…I know that.' He said, looking in the distance. The sun was about to set and he couldn't shake the feeling of responsibility as he remembered the photo-shoot.

'..But I really can't talk today. I-..I'm kind of in a hurry.' He said honestly.

'…Ok'

The blonde looked towards Ladybug, her face impossible to read 'O-k?'

'Yeah, ok' she said getting up 'You're busy, I respect that. But promise me that we'll talk about it.' She gave him a silent nod, extending a hand.

He eyed it, a small smile spreading on his lips before he pulled her into a hug. She stuttered at first, but nevertheless returned it.

'I purrromise' he teased and earned a smack on the arm.

'No puns!' she giggled and he could feel her doing that adorable eye rolling thing.

They didn't say a word more as they continued sharing their long awaited hug.

Meanwhile the blonde asked oneself if his feelings for Ladybug were as strong as before, but he had no idea that the blue haired heroine wandered the same thing…only about Adrien.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! And as always, please follow and favorite the story if you want and also review, cause those seriously make my day! :) :) :)**


	13. Just Good Friends

**Finally back! Boy it sure took me long enough. Screw school.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

'Adrien?'

The young journalist said, her voice small under the loud howling of the wind outside.

'Uh, hey' he nodded, arms chucked inside his pockets as he restrained from shivering under the cold air surrounding them.

The girl eyed him for a moment or two before she opened her door, gesturing towards inside. He gave her an appreciative smile, stepping over her doorstep and entering her warm home. They took their seats in the nice white sofa before Alya offered him some tea, to which he refused...saying he was in a hurry.

'What brings you here?' she asked, finally relaxing her grip on the cardigan she wore.

'I-…I just came here to drop this off' he said awkwardly, showing her the brown ruffled purse.

The brunette eyed him confused, before a glint of realization struck her. 'Hey..isn't that Mari's purse?'

'Uh, yeah. She kinda forgot it in the rain…' he scratched the back of his neck, shifting from one leg to another.

'Oh' Alya said, and it looked like she knew what he meant 'Well, that's incredibly sweet of you. But why didn't you bring it to her?'

Adrien stuttered, cheeks painting pink 'I-..uh. We're still in a fight..'

The brunette smirked, crossing her arms 'Oh, Adrien. If you wanted to make up so badly, all you had to do was call me and I'd be more than happy to arrange a date for you two.'

At the words, his eyes went wide. 'No, no, no! It's not like that at all. I just-..I wanted to bring back what was hers, that's all!'

'Don't give me that bullshit, Agreste.'

The young journalist snickered and Adrien winced as he heard her swear. _Still not getting used to that.._

She continued despite it. 'I know you care for Marinette more than just a friend. And don't you deny it! Cause the fact that you carried a girl purse over your shoulder the whole way here proves my point.'

He looked at her confused and she returned a knowing stare.

'..Maybe you're right.' He mumbled and right away witnessed her victory dance.

'Yes, I knew it! I told you I knew it!' she said in sing-song kind of tone and Adrien couldn't suppress a chuckle.

'To be honest, I'm surprised Nino didn't tell you.'

'Ah we might share a bed but we don't share secrets. It's more respectful like that..and private' she shrugged, sipping her tea.

'Trust me, there's nothing private about the fact that you just mentioned' he shivered, doing all in his will to hold back a mental image from entering his mind. Ugh, disgusting.

'Oh, what are you…a nine-year old? Grow up boy, it's a natural thing. Besides, I'm sure you and Mari could-..'

'Ok, we're changing the subject!' He hissed, his cheeks resembling a tomato.

Alya laughed. 'I've never seen you blush.' She eyed him for a second, before giving him a thumbs up.

'The fifteen-year old Marinette would approve'

'Yeah right' the blonde rolled his eyes 'It's the only thing I found that hasn't changed on her. Other than that…she's a completely new Marinette..' he continued, getting deep into his thoughts at the last one, before he dared to ask the question 'Hey…when did she-..When did Marinette change, exactly?'

The brunette stiffened a little, probably debating weather or not she should tell him anything. There was a good two minutes before she spoke, her voice a bit off

'Since you left'

Adrien didn't dare bring his gaze from the floor; fully absorbing the words she spoke.

'…Am I really the reason she's like this?' he asked, making Alya's attention snap to him. 'We had a fight and she said she didn't want to open up to me, all because she thought I would leave again. But I won't Alya!' his gaze snapped to her 'She just doesn't get it. I didn't have control over my life then, but I- I have it now. I wouldn't leave. I won't leave her.'

The blonde ended his pour of emotions with a sigh. He really needed to get his off his chest.

'I-..I get it, Adrien. And I know it's kind of hard for you to understand her… but Marinette has really carried a lot of burden on her shoulders for the past 5 years...'

'That's exactly it!' Adrien said, voice high like he hit a bingo. 'She says the same thing. But instead of sharing it with me, she withdraws all the information...leaving me struggling to understand. '

Alya hands him a sympathetic smile 'I get it. I really get it all. But unfortunately it is not my place and time to tell you her reasons. When she feels the freedom and security to talk to you about it, she will. It's somewhat confusing for you right now, but you'll understand when that moment comes.'

Adrien frowned, his eyes wandering towards the floor again. 'I know…I just want to help. And I feel left out.'

Alya put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as she spoke 'I agree it's a bit unfair. But Marinette's only getting use to you coming back…I'd say you should straighten your bond first and then things will all flow naturally.'

'Yeah, I just don't know how..'

'Well let's just say I helped you for starters there' she gave him a cheeky smile, raising her head proudly.

'Really, how?'

'I told a sober Marinette that you two made up last night, though I wasn't really sure at that time. But if it helps more I could even convince her to talk things out with you'

'You would do that for me?' he asked her with hope; really surprised of how much of a good friend Alya was.

'Sure, that's what best friends do' she smiled and before she knew it, ended up in a bear hug.

.

.

.

Marinette sighed as she looked at the gentle flower, resting in her hand. It had already started drying out, but she kept it despite. Why she did that…she knew exactly, but couldn't help feeling guilty for doing so. I-it..it wasn't fair to him..or to her-…to do so. If she was going to end things, it's not fair to feel this way.

She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't. For all she knew, he could leave as well…and as much as Marinette hates to admit it, it would hurt a lot more than it did the first time. But, why did he toy with her so much? And why did it all seem so innocent and _real_? Years before, they were friends…nothing less, nothing more. Well, at least when she was Marinette. So how come was he able to read her so quickly…and know that she loved him?

Had he perhaps realized she was Ladybug?- The horrible thought filled her mind, making her eyes widen. No, no…that can't be. Surely he would have said something, give himself away- She reassured herself.

The bluenette sighed, looking at the rose wistfully.

 _Face it Marinette, a part of you hoped it was true._

And then there's the other part that's also confused…but about Adrien.

She doesn't know why, but she keeps letting her negative emotions escape towards him. And she regrets that time in the rain, when she screamed at him and ruined the remake of their special moment.

She swooned on her bed, rose in hand as she remembered the day they first met. That boyish smile of his still seemed to exist and she couldn't stop feeling a little troubled by it like she always was when she was a teen. His smile and eyes may be the only features that didn't change on the boy. She couldn't believe that he'd become more handsome than he was back then, but clearly the universe proved her wrong. With the looks and the social qualities he possessed, it's without the doubt that any girl would be lucky to have him as her boyfriend.

For Marinette, it wasn't really like that. When she fell in love with him, she feel in love with his personality and the very soul of the boy…being a model and having good looks..well, it was only that much better. It never really mattered if she would be seen with him or possibly end up in a magazine together…it only mattered that she was near him and seeing him smile. The thought that she could ever possibly become his girlfriend never actually crossed her mind…until now.

But maybe…he's already occupied..

Her thoughts switched towards last night, when he made it oh so obvious he was. The leggy raven-haired girl from the club extracted an emotion of rage and dare she say it- jealousy.

She gasped as she realized. She was jealous. That's why she drank, that's why she got drunk. But jealousy only comes when you have feeling towards someone…so why would-…

A nerve-wracking thought entered her mind, making her eyes snap wide open.

She, Marinette-Dupain Cheng, still has feelings for Adrien Agreste.

.

.

.

Adrien perked up as he was informed by Natalie that he had a visitor. Although she didn't really mention who, Adrien guessed it was probably Nino. Not bothering to change from his sweat suit and thank top, the blonde practically flew down the stairs, eager to meet his best friend. However, it seemed like he mistook Nino for a gorgeous raven haired beauty.

'Hi' Marinette smiled sheepishly, her hand doing a little wave as she stood in his hallway. She wore a green tank top alongside denim washed jeans and some brown boots, matching with her ruffled purse. If his father saw her now...oh, he would approve.

Adrien instantly straightened his slouched position, his whole demeanor changing from playful to flustered. He knew Alya had said she would talk to Marinette and convince her to give him a chance, but he never thought that she would accept…let alone come to his house.

'Oh,uh..hey' he offered her a smile, opting for a genuine one. 'What are you DOing h-here.' He tried his best not to show his flustered state, but a sudden crack of his voice completely gave him away. Fuck.

'Honestly' she began, making eye contact with him, which Adrien would be so glad for if she wasn't so gorgeous looking compared to him. 'I though we needed to talk.'

'…talk..right' the blonde managed to say, his eyes locked on her sapphires.

 _Shit she's pretty! Control yourself Agreste!_

'Sooo…?' she drawled, looking at him with a raise eyebrow.

'Oh, right' Adrein smiled sheepishly, motioning towards the stares 'Right this way'

They silently went up, making some turns until they reached his room. Adrien nervously scratched the back of his neck, slowly opening the door.

'H-here we go' he said, exposing to Marinette the whole interior.

While doing so his entire inside screamed with worry.

 _She said we needed to talk. Then…Why did I bring her up to my room? Oh, fuck my room is messy! Did I make my bed? I'm freaking out!_

He was suddenly snapped from his panicking by her soft voice.

'Adrein? You there?' she gave him a puzzled look, eyes shining in confusion.

 _Fuck, she's been talking. And I didn't listen! Snap of it, man!_

'Oh, yeah, yeah! I'm here! Wha-what were you saying?' he asked, hoping he didn't offend her.

'I was just saying you had an awesome room.' She gave him a small smile, one to which he let out a mental sigh of relief.

'Thanks' he grinned, feeling more confident. 'So' he pulled up an armchair for her to sit on, one which she gladly took. 'You said we needed to talk' he begun, fixing his eyes on her whilst sitting down. She gave him a silent nod, her hands fiddling with the ruffles of her purse. 'Ok, I agree.' He accepted, nodding himself. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Well, you see…Alya and I talked'

He nodded.

 _So Alya did convince her. Props to her! He definitely has to get her something for this._

'Ah…a-and I was wondering if m-maybe…you'd like to start over…turn over a new l-leaf that is?' She fumbled with her hands, which were crossed in an oddly complicated way. It reminded him so much of her old self that he resisted the urge to pick her up and kiss her senseless.

Despite his thoughts, he smiled politely not giving away any lust he felt at that moment. 'I would love to' he said, feeling relieved that she gave them a new chance. She returned the smile, making his heart do a retarded flip, but again…he didn't do a thing.

Right now, the only thing they could be…is just good friends.

.

.

They spent the afternoon playing old games they used to play when they were teens. Of course it's not necessary to mention that she beat his ass in ever single one of them, but honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

After an eventful and long day Adrien sat on his bed, heart fiddling with emotion. He liked her, but she was so new to him. Only today had he been able to see a little of her old self back and he couldn't help but wonder…if she'll ever really open up to him about what happened.

And then there was a taunting thought at the back of his mind, filling him with the image of the brown object…or rather what was inside.

A confusing question formed itself and was just waiting to come out.

 _Why in the world…would Marinette have antidepressants in her purse?_

* * *

 ** _!CLIFFHANGER!_**

 ** _Until next time my lovelies. Muahahahaha..._**

 ** _(I feel so evil right now 3:D ) Just kidding I'm bored as hell -.-_**


	14. Something in those eyes

**So, I'm back! So, it's been long! So, I missed you guys!**

 **Ok...I had work to do again. Yeah...life. :P**

 **Bringing in some mayor Adrianette...cause it's probably my favorite ship! (There's some Marinette/Chat in there as well)**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Adrien's heart stopped as Marinette pressed a kiss on his cheek, the feeling of her soft lips still lingering on his skin even after she pulled away. Some could say he still possessed a 'small' crush for the said bluenette, but despite his wishes and secret desires the only thing they could be was friends.

 _Right, friends_.- He reminded himself, going over the current status like he was afraid of bypassing the limit.

He watched her as she sat down, her coat invading the back of the chair and further exposing the dusty-pink colored sweater she wore. December was right around the corner and it was starting to get very chilly. Today was by far the worse. Most people stayed at home, not bothering to catch a cold under the freezing weather, but the four friends refused to miss some much needed quality time.

'I'm telling you guys, my freaking doorstep was frozen. Almost slipped on that shit!' Nino cursed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate as the group laughed.

'It is very cold. I had to put 3 blankets over my bed just to balance my body temperature. I almost froze in sleep last night!' Marinette sighed, explaining as she blew in her cup, trying to mitigate the heat of her drink. Adrien watched as her rosy lips puckered, feeling a sudden warmth enter his body. _Was it getting hot in here?-_ He suppressed the need to ventilate his shirt, in fear it would make him look bizarre under the circumstances of the weather outside.

'Damn girl, wish I've been there to help. Why didn't you call?' Alya asked, concern laced in her voice.

'Eh' The bluenette waved her hand 'It's been worse. Maman and papa are working on fixing the heaters as we speak, so I'll live.'

The young journalist gave her a small smile, before her lips formed into a slight frown. 'That's good, but still you look pale…Are you sure you're not getting a cold or something?'

Adrien switched his eyes from the brunette towards Marinette, examining her appearance.

Huh, she really was pale; he frowned as he observed her.

Marinette's hair was a smidge messier than usual, her cheeks a bit paler and eyes more tired than normal. It looked like she didn't put any makeup on, but he knew she didn't wear much usually. Her hands stayed around her waist and by the looks of it, she was clinging on her stomach. She still looked quite pretty despite it, maybe it was nothing?… No- he concluded, there was definitely something wrong.

Marinette gave her friend a desperate look, cheeks finally getting some color as her eyes widened. She looked quite uncomfortable as she tried signaling something to Alya, which neither Adrien nor Nino actually understood.

'What?' Nino asked, unaware the message was only meant for the brunette.

'Nothing, nothing!' Alya said, her voice a bit off as she glanced at Marinette. 'Sooo guys..what are you doing for Christmas?' she asked, changing the subject.

 _Well that was a bit sudden_ …- Adrein thought, but Nino's chuckle stopped his train of thoughts, making him turn towards the DJ.

'You already know what I'm doing this Christmas' he gave Alya a smirk, his stare appearing as though he was eating her up in his thoughts.

Adrien frowned, turning towards Marinette to catch her doing the same.

'Oh really, I have no idea. Want to enlighten me there, babe?' Alya returned his hungry stare the atmosphere suddenly changing from casual to heated.

'Ew, guys. Leave your **_w_** hor **e** monal flirting to when you get home. I'm trying to drink here' Marinette scoffed, earning a giggle from Alya and a wink from Nino.

Adrien laughed himself, struck by how similar their thoughts were and how cute she looked while being disgusted…then again Marinette is always cute, that's a no-brainer.

'Right, so Adrien' Alya said, snatching him out of his daydreaming.

'Yeah?' he asked, hoping she didn't catch him staring.

'What are you doing this Christmas?' she asked, but he didn't miss that discreet wink she gave him as she glanced at Marinette.

 _Was it getting hot again?_

'Ehm, I..well..Father's inviting some modeling agents for dinner so I think I'll just be stuck at my house I guess.' He shrugged, glancing towards Marinette to catch her small frown. Was..was she upset?

'Aw, we'll that's a bummer man. Is there any way you could skip it? I was thinking of making a small gathering at my apartment…you know just us and a few more people.'

Nino explained.

'The gathering sounds good. It's been a while since I spent any holidays with you guys. Uh, but I don't know man; I'll try to reason with Gabriel.' Adrien shrugged, returning to his cup of chocolate as he gave him a small smile.

The DJ pursed his lips, but returned his smile despite 'I get it. What about you, Mari?'

Suddenly all eyes were on the bluenette, who looked lost in deep thoughts before she suddenly snapped out of it; giving them a sheepish smile.

'Oh, that sounds good. I wasn't really planning anything. …Yet, I really wish you could be there' Marinette said, fixing her eyes on Adrien, who swore that in that moment…his heart skipped a beat.

'.. ..'

Suddenly, Nino's phone buzzed, saving Adrien from his further embarrassment.

The trio looked at the DJ as he spoke on the phone, his voice sounding annoyed before he hung up.

'What's wrong, babe?' Alya asked, taking his hand in hers.

'Ugh, it's the record company. They want to meet in half an hour to discuss about my track.' He rolled his eyes, finishing the hot chocolate.

The blonde smiled.

Ever since an agent of a fancy record company heard Nino play in Lumière two moths ago, they've been really persistent on sighing a record deal with him and naturally Adrien couldn't be happier for his best friend.

He chuckled as he gave a playful punch on Nino's arm. 'Then what are you waiting for, _dude_. Go and knock 'em out!'

Nino sighed, chuckling himself. 'I will. Thanks, bro. And excuse me guys for bailing on you.' He apologized as he stood up, giving a kiss to Alya and a hug to Marinette before he tackled Adrien, his bear grip returning full out.

'Don't worry about that. Just go and kill it out there like I know you can' Marinette gave him a fist bump.

'Do you want me to come, hun?' Alya asked and the DJ nodded, giving his girlfriend an appreciative smile.

'Well, I guess we're out then.' She said as she grabbed her coat, hurriedly putting it on. 'Are you guys going to be ok without us?'

'Pshh, you talk like we're a couple of kids and you're our parents.' Marinette giggled, before meeting her BFF's knowing smirk.

'You have no idea how childish you two are' she said as her gaze flickered towards Adrein, exposing her knowing look to him.

The blonde blushed, feeling small under her stare. He wasn't even gonna think about what she meant, but whatever it was...it was certainly PG 13.

...

It was too soon that they left and too soon that Marinette and him were alone. And as they kept sitting down he couldn't help but wonder… _What now?_ He searched her eyes for some kind of help, but she kept still; looking at him as she stole another sip of the tasty liquid. Her gaze was flat, somehow appearing tired but at the same time bothered…like she tried to hide something.

'Are you ok?' he asked, remembering the state she was in before.

'Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired you know' she smiled, pooping her elbow on the table and cupping her face with her hand.

'…Oh, in that case you should definitely go and get some sleep.' Adrien advised, feeling a bit sad. It's not everyday they get to hang out, but he wouldn't risk her getting sick because he was a lovesick puppy.

She pursed her lips as her eyes closed, taking in a small breath before she met his eyes again….it looked like she was composing herself?

'No, really. I'm fine. But I should probably get going…I have to help maman with the bakery since papa's probably fixing the heaters'

Adrien met her with a sad gaze and she shrugged, standing up as she grabbed her coat. Nino already insisted on paying for their drinks, since he 'abandoned' them, so there was nothing else for her to do, except say goodbye.

'Wait.' Adrien said as she was about to leave. 'Uh..I was about to head in your direction so, I don't know…maybe, do you want me to walk you home?' he asked.

She eyed him for a few mere moments (mere nerve-wracking moments- Adrien thought) before her lips formed a sugar-dusted smile 'Yeah, sure. I don't mind. Just, don't forget your coat.' She warned, exiting the café. Well by the sudden heat that rushed through his body, it wasn't so unlikely of that happening.

.

.

.

Marinette gazed at the scenery before her. Streets of Paris were invaded by various sized puddles in which the colorful parts of the city mirrored in. There were numerous icicles hanging from the multicolored roofs and there was a good amount of frost on the nearby cars and trees. It looked like it was about to snow any minute and the bluenette's heart jiggled with delight, making her jubilant.

Despite the cold weather and empty streets she enjoyed the almost-winter time. The way little kids laughed as they tried steeping on frozen ponds only to be scolded by their parents; Or how the sky gave out that beautiful blue, despite the thick grey clouds floating around.

…Or how it was only her and Adrien, walking side to side and enjoying each others company.

She sneaked a peek at him to find him gazing around; a warm smile boosting his handsome features. She allowed herself to appreciate him for a few moments she had. The way his broad shoulders carried the ebony black coat he wore or how his calm breath fanned out, appearing visible due to the cold weather. She restrained a snort as she caught site of the shortest blonde hair she ever saw him have still managing to reach his baby blue scarf… _Seriously, did he have to wrap it around that high?..._ and then, an unexpected realization struck her mind.

'What?' Adrien asked, turning towards her as he cocked an eyebrow; the slight smirk ever so detected on his lips.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush as she momentarily looked away, leaving the poor boy confused. 'N-nothing' she stammered, hoping he would just drop it.

'You sure?' he asked, making her slightly jump as he settled a hand on her shoulder.

'Yeah…I just..um- the scarf-..I mean, your scarf, it's nice.' She managed to get out, mentally sighing with relief. Still there was a much evident blush on her face which made the blonde chuckle.

'Yeah…Still the greatest gift father ever got for me' he shrugged, flashing her a small smile.

Marinette felt her heart freeze…so…he didn't know? Then…Should she tell him?.. Despite it, there was another though that suddenly entered her mind...and it bugged her more than the knitted scarf.

'Um..I' she gulped choosing to look ahead as they kept walking 'I know it's not my time or place to ask you this but…why do you always refer to him as your **_father_** or ** _Gabriel_** , but never as your dad? …I mean…haven't things changed since…since you left?'

'…'

The bluenette managed to spare Adrien a glance after a few minutes of silence they shared, only to find him frowning. She was just about to drop the topic and apologize, before he spoke…gaze distant as he did so.

'He may be my father..' his voice was low, almost like a murmur but at the same time so greatly dangerous that it sent chills down Marinette's body

'..but he will never be my dad.'

In that moment his eyes snapped to her and the bluenette found her breath caught in her throat.

There he stood. Adrien Agreste, the most popular and adored supermodel in all of Paris (heck in all of _world!_ ), but yet he looked so vulnerable…so unloved, and at the same time… so awfully familiar.

.

.

Marinette gulped as she snapped from her dazed trance, stepping closer as she gave him a warm hug; doing her best to let him know he wasn't alone.

He returned it soon after, his nose digging in her hair as to somehow find shelter form the taunting thoughts.

Cinnamon, she smelled of cinnamon…and maybe a hint of hot chocolate in added there. Everything about her was warm and oh so very pleasant…yet the disturbing feeling never left his body. It wasn't her fault for asking…but it awakened so many bitter memories which he suddenly didn't have any strength to deal with.

'I'm so sorry.'

Her whisper reached his ear and he shook his head, giving her hair a light stroke as he whispered back 'It's ok. You did nothing wrong.'

She gave a small nod, despite the guilt that still lingered right through her…but it soon vanished as she looked into his eyes.

..

In that very moment, the reality around them disappeared… and all Marinette was caught up in, were _his eyes_.

The very same eyes that held a great sense of pain and yet the indescribable mystery of his being.

Those eyes…it was like they were trying to tell her something, and she wished and whished she could know, the true Adrien that hid in there.

…Unconsciously she leaned in and consciously he returned the gesture.

'Are you sure you're ok?' He whispered, their distance from each other so very little as he settled a hand on her cheek.

They were so in the moment that the space between them threatened to disappear, and to Marinette's luck (and maybe a bit of disappointment) she snapped out of it, pulling away a mere second before the dangerous sin happened…The chilly post- November air came between them, filling in her lungs and fully bracing her for the very awkward walk that was ahead of them.

.

.

.

Their walk together miraculously ended pretty fast, and when they reached Marinette's house her mom tried calling him inside, only for him to politely refuse, saying he had some business he needed to sort out.

'I'll be sure to come around as soon as I can, promise' he waved as he spoke with Sabine…and Marinette couldn't help but gaze at that boyish smile he showcased. She would be lying if she said he wasn't handsome, yet there was that familiar, warm feeling forming at the pit of her stomach and it somehow made her annoyed..

No, it's been to long since she felt that way about him and she was certainly not about to start again. Besides, it's probably nothing. Just the irritating state women experience every month.

But as his forest green eyes coughed hers, glistening whilst he gave her a small wave, she felt the feeling inside her stomach return…with so much more force!

 _Uh, I really hate periods.-_ she thought as she hurriedly closed the door behind him.

..

'So, what's it gonna be then bed? You gonna let me make you or are you gonna lay there naked like a total hooker?' Marinette spoke, feeling rather annoyed and too tired to actually care what she says. She tried putting a fresh bed sheet, but failed multiple times due to the covers unhooking from the sides each time. Now she was left with an unmade bed and tummy cramps …Some could say she was officially pissed.

'Tikki!' she swooned, feeling helpless.

'Oh, Marinette y-..'

They were suddenly caught of guard by a loud knock coming from the door above and the kwamii hurriedly darted away, hiding in the nearby corner.

Despite her tiredness Marinette let out a small shrill. _What the hell was that!?_ She stood frozen in place…ears desperately trying to find some sort of a sound.

…A few seconds passed, but nothing was heard. _Maybe…maybe it was just the wind?-_ the bluenette hoped, but another sharp knock made her freeze yet again.

 _Ok, it's definitely not the wind!_

'…Princess, it's me.' The distant voice came through and after a few dumbfounded seconds Marinette recognized it; the sudden adrenaline toning down in her body.

'Chat' she sighed as she opened the hatch door, revealing leather clad hero.

'Princess' he greeted, his arm still remaining on the side of her door.

The sudden closeness they were in became clear to Marinette and she immediately pulled away.

…

'What the hell are you doing here, Chat?' Marinette asked, back facing him instead of her.

He gave her a cocked brow, despite her inability to see it. 'Can I come in?'

'No.' she blurted out, making him freeze.

'…Well…why not?' he drawled, still stunned of her tone.

'Why not?' she repeated, turning towards him and giving him a disbelieving kind of look.

 _She still looks cute_ \- he thought.

'What did I do, Princess?' he asked, but there was still that teasing tone in his voice.

'It's been 2 weeks.' She said as she pursed her lips; deciding to turn away again.

'Ah…' he suddenly remembered 'I know I promised…but there was an akuma attack and I was just so tired after it, and I didn't want to bore you to death.' He explained, slowly descending down her steps.

'You know you could never bore me. If you were so tired you could've slept here.' She said, and he could practically picture the pout in her voice.

'My apologies, Purrincess' he said as he kissed her shoulder, sending shivers down the bluenette's body.

She kept put for a moment or two before deciding to face him again.

'What about the next day..You couldn've came then.'

The blonde hero shrugged. 'I wasn't sure if you were home cause your lights were out, so I decided to visit you a week ago…but I guess you were out then too.'

'…Hmm…I was probably sleeping' she said, arms relaxing from their crossed position as they slowly lessened the space between them.

'So? I didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep.' He said, giving her hand a small peck before he raised his head; green eyes meeting her blue one's in what seemed like a lustful manner.

'Psh, it barely does anything anyway.' She rolled her eyes, preparing a snicker before it was immediately stopped with a hand on her cheek.

'Princess….don't you ever say that again.' he said, capturing her attention as he leaned in. Her wide bluebell eyes looked up at him, only to find his green ones glistening with admiration 'Because you…are _so_ unbelievably beautiful' his warm breath fanned her lips, making them quiver.

And before she knew it, they were actually kissing.

* * *

 **Ok in a few short sentences.**

 **-Nino and Alya are awesome.**

 **-Marinette and Adrien are totes cute!**

 **-Chat is THE babe!**

 **-I'm very lazy and tired, but still manage to somehow write these...**

 **-I wonder if you're reading this like I'm saying it...(Bruh, what?)**

 **Anyway! Just wanted to tell you that I love you guys aaaaannnnnndddd see you in the next chapter. Yaaaay!**


End file.
